Impreza Sylwestrowa
Uwaga! UWAGA! Jest to...kolejne opowiadanie grupowe na Sylwestra. Tja...Xd. Trochę może za wcześnie, ale co tam. Zaczynamy! Rozdział 1 Była jakaś trzecia w nocy. Gwiazdy migotały nad Zatoką Przygód i bazą. Psiaki spały słodko i spokojnie. Akurat musiały w bazie z ich pupilami, gdyż, był duży mróz. Baza była pogrążona w ciemnościach, jedynie kolorowe światła choinki w rogu ciut dodawały światła.Tymczasem Blueye skradał się do wielkiego komputera na górze bazy Psiego Patrolu, by coś sprawdzić. ''' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Blueye '''Ze snu przebudziła się Nani wraz z Lavią i Carlie’m, Victorią i Gray’em, Alexis, Astro, Roxy, Thunder, Mją i Viją. -Nie śpicie?- spytała cicho Victoria. -Nie...- odparli.- Nie mogliśmy przez emocje już spać a jest jakaś 3:00. - dodały. -Zatem chodźmy obejrzeć niebo! Zaraz będą spadające gwiazdy! - dodała podekscytowana Lavia. Martine obudziła się. Gdy zobaczyła że obok niej nie leży Blueye przeraziła się. Zerwała się z pufy. ''' -Co jest?- zapytała zmartwiona Colette. -Blueye zniknął!!- wydawała zestresowana Saluki. -O nie!- dodały w strachu psiaki. -Och... dziś noc spadających gwiazd a ja nie będę mogła pójść z Wami...- zasmuciła się.- Może jest gdzieś w bazie bez karty nie wyszedłby na zewnątrz w nocy. - dodała i się uspokoiła. -Budzimy resztę?- zapytała nie śmiało Alexis. -Ok. - odpowiedziała Nani. '''Raptem zawyli. Reszta podskoczyła jak oparzona. -Co jest z Wami??!- syknęła Night. -Oj no chodźcie dziś noc spadających gwiazd! - przekonywała Roxy. -No dobra idziemy ale tak by Ryder’a i Katie nie zbudzić na górze. - odparła wstając Dilara. Pokiwali głowami. Wzięli kartę i przesunęli nią po czytniku. Martine została by poszukać pupila, coś podsunęło jej pomysł by pojechać windą na górę. Suczka weszła do windy i kilka minut później była już na górze gdzie zastała Blueye'a. -Blueye!Tutaj jesteś!-ucieszyła się Martine a paw podleciał do niej i usiadł jej na ramieniu.-Co ty tu robiłeś?- spytała go z uśmiechem zauważyła włączony ekran i go wyłączyła.- Dobra pogadamy o tym później! Chodź musimy dołączyć do piesków i zobaczymy spadające gwiazdy! - dodała. Paw pokiwał głową. Wskoczyli do windy i zjechali. Mieli nadzieję, że przejeżdżająca winda nie obudzi Ryder'a i Katie śpiących po środku. Mieli szczęście, teraz tylko przeprawili się przez parter gdzie reszta pupili zmęczonych po pomocy spała. Saluki wzięła zapasową kartę, przejechała po czytniku i wybiegli. Śnieg wydawało się, że migotał wraz z gwiazdami. W oddali zobaczyła pieski blisko ich polanki. Podbiegła. -Tu jesteś! - ucieszyła się Patty.- O i widzę, że Blueye'a znalazłaś.- dodała. -Mhm.- pokiwała wesoło sunia. Victoria oparła głowę na Gray'u oba pieski posłały sobie czułe spojrzenie. Podłapując rytm Carlie przytulił się do Lavii suczka radośnie zamerdała ogonem i zarumieniła się. Phoenix pocałował Nytrae w policzek i złączył z nią ogon, bardzo mu zależało by dzień ich rocznicy przebiegł cudownie. Colette na początku ziewnęła i położyła się na śniegu Maximus dołączył do żony i położył głowę na jej plecach suni zrobiło się od razu ciepło. Altron pocałował Kashę i złączyli się ogonami, sunia pozwoliła sobie by chwila ta była romantyczna i oparła swoją głowę o jego. Aurora westchnęła, lecz usiadła na boku, wkrótce miały na świat przyjść jej szczenięta Sage dosiadł się do niej obserwował to raz ją a to raz jej brzuszek. Amber z Viggo spletli swe ogonki w serce. Sally oraz Rusty kładąc swoje łapki jedna na drugiej oczekiwali. Droga Mleczna wysunęła się na sklepienie. Via westchnęła i przytuliła się do Arctic'a. Smav objął Thunder.Majla i Marlet przytulili się a ich szczeniaki przytuliły się do mamy. Inne pary zbliżone tak blisko siebie także czekały. Twarde sunie trochę to wzdrygnęło. Nagle rozległy się głosy Kaita i Vigga. ' -JEST! JEST PIERWSZA! - krzyknęli. '''Silence odwróciła się czy nikogo to nie zbudziło na szczęście baza była nadal pogrążona we śnie. ' -Bez obrazy chłopaki, ale ciszej.- przestrzegła sunia. -Ok...sorki.- dodali. 'Patty usiadła na powalonym konarze obok Dilary. Łajka odwróciła się w stronę Corrlie'go, chciała go poprosić by zrobił zdjęcia ale dawno już to robił tak jak i Amber zaczynała kręcić z miejsca gdzie była swego vloga. ' -Myślisz, że Flurr z ekipą i reszta naszych przyjaciół przybędzie? - zapytała Malinois. -Pewnie, nie przepuszczą takiej okazji!- zaśmiała się Łajka. '''Dwie suczki się zaśmiały i przybiły żółwika. Kaiden owinął swoim ogonem Timber. -Dziś jest rocznica, pamiętasz?- wyszeptał jej czuło do ucha. -No, ba!- odpowiedziała rozanielona Tiger Belle.-To był najwspanialszy dzień mojego życia- dodała. Szczeniaczki były bardzo zachwycone. ''' -Zobaczcie!Następna!-krzyknęła się Prima. -Jej!Jaka piękna!-zachwyciła się Mady. -Spójrzcie! Kolejna! - podskoczyła radośnie Mufin. -Jej!-ucieszyła się Kaira '''Maluchy westchnęły. W tym samym momencie Chase liznął Everest w ucho. Sunia zamerdała ogonem. Skye popatrzyła się na przyjaciółkę i się uśmiechnęła do niej podszedł Marco i pocałował w łebek. Marshall chciał pokazać Laice i szczeniakom dobre miejsce ale potknął się i wpadł na Rocky'ego i Youki. Lisiczka owinęła ukochanego ogonem i zetknęli się noskami. Natomiast Laika czule spojrzała się na pieska i go polizała.Buddy i Rose wtulili się w siebie i położyli na śniegu. -Dziś już Sylwester! - ucieszyła się Snowy. -To później robimy przygotowania i zakupy?- zapytał Ernest. -Mhm. - pokiwały głową psiaki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Snowy. Na konarze siedzieli też Adair z Aine, mieli splecione ze sobą ogony. Tristan leżał na śniegu i ziewnął przeciągle. ''' -Mogę się dosiąść?- zapytał głos z tyłu. '''Psiak obejrzał się za nim stała Choco. Zamerdał na jej widok ogonem. -Pewnie! - odparł.- Będzie mi miło. - dodał. Sunia usadowiła się i opatuliła ogonem swe łapy. -Brr...trochę tu zimno.- wzdrygnęła się gdy mocniej zawiał lodowaty wiatr. Tristan przysunął się do niej i opatulił ją puszystym ogonem. Sunia zarumieniła się i w podziękowaniu położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Tym razem rumieniec oblał pieska, ale został w tej pozycji. Serce mu biło, poczuł, że dostał skrzydeł. Nie wiedział, że sunia czuje się podobnie do niego. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Tristana. '''Minął czas i gwiazd już nie było. Była jakaś czwarta nad ranem. Psiaki cicho wróciły do bazy. Astro przesunęła kartę po czytniku i wszyscy wślizgnęły się do środka i gdy sama weszła zamknęła drzwi. Psiaki położyły się na pufach i czekały na świt. W tym momencie idący by się położyć Max potknął się o ogon Victora i przekoziołkował na Marshalla, wpadli na siebie i tocząc się wyhamowali zderzając się z miskami, które na złość narobiły rumoru. ' -Nic Ci Max nie jest?- zapytała idąc do niego Lucy. -Nie...-pokręcił głową piesek. -A Ty Marshall?- spytała się z troską Laika. -U mnie w porządku się zaśmiał. '''Wtem winda zjechała na dół i wyszedł z niej zaspany Ryder. -Wybacz Ryder sir...wyszliśmy na dwór obejrzeć spadające gwiazdy.- przeprosił Chase. -Nic się nie stało pieski.- odparł. -Dziś Sylwester, więc może to i lepiej, że wcześniej jesteście na łapach przed nami naprawdę długi dzień. - powiedział wtem zadzwonił jego tablet, byli to wszyscy przyjaciele psi piesków.-Hej!- przywitał się Ryder. -Jesteśmy na jednym lotnisku.- odparła najpierw Flurr.- Dokładniej w Londynie.- stąd będą 5 godzin lotu.- dodała.- Przylecimy już do Was wszyscy, umówiliśmy się, że zjedziemy się tu i stąd od Was przylecimy. -dodała. -Świetnie. Nie możemy się doczekać, miłego lotu.- odparł brunet i się rozłączył.-A zatem o siódmej możecie pójść po przekąski Ci co chcą, sklep będzie ledwo otwarty.- zakomenderował.-Malcolm przygotujesz muzykę i ktoś może pomóc Ci z dekoracjami. Oraz Zuzia upieczesz tort.- dodał. -Się robi Ryder! - odparły pieski i jeszcze na chwilę poszły spać. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Zuzi W końcu nastał świt i wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca pieski ponownie się obudziły. Poszły do jadalni i zjadły śniadanie. Była siódma. ' '-'Dobra do kto idzie po przekąski?- zapytał Rocky. -JAA!- krzyknęła ochoczo Dilara. -I ja.- odpowiedziała Patty i uśmiechnęła się do Malinois. -Możemy z Wami!- zaoferowała się Thunder i dotknęła koniuszkiem ogonem Smav'a. '''Do psiaków doszła Skipper z Zumą i Martine wraz z Werix, Honey i Shiraz. ' -Czekajcie!!- - wrzasnął Killen. 'Psiaki zatrzymały się. Dilara wywróciła oczyma. Patty pokrzepiająco poklepała przyjaciółkę po ramieniu. ' -Idziemy z Wami!- dorzucił zza Killen'a Roger. -No ok.- odparły reszta. -I jeszcze jedno.- odezwała się Briana wychodząc z tłumu piesków.- Wymyśliłam i ustaliłam z Ryder'em, że każda suczka ma mieć jakieś ozdoby w postaci diamencików i coś jeszcze coś możecie na twarzy sobie umalować. - dodała.- Samczyki mają coś sobie umalować na twarzy.- skierowała słowa do samców. -JEJ!- mruknęły sarkastycznie twarde sunie. -Dobra, nie przeciągajmy chodźmy!- zaśmiał się Zuma i grupka idąca po przekąski pobiegła. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Zumy. '''W bazie zaczęło przygotowywać się do imprezy. Malcolm zgrywał utwory przy okazji na słuchawkach słuchając mp3. Poruszał głową w rytm i ogonem. Tetradi i Kasha wnosiły stoły, Via nakrywała stoły obrusami. Faith nadmuchiwała balony. Wtem rozległ się blask i pojawił się Nick. -NICK!!- ucieszyła się suczka i pocałowali się. -Aww.- westchnęła Honey podnosząc w zachwycie łapkę. -Nie mógłbym przegapić z tak piękną sunią Sylwestra.- odparł jej czule. Faith zachichotała. -Chcesz ze mną pompować balony?- zapytała. -Pewnie!- odpowiedział Kundelek. I obydwoje zaczęli brać się do pracy. Lady przynosiła w pudełkach tydzień wcześniej zakupione dekoracje takie jak konfetti i tym podobne. ' -Daj pomogę Ci caro.- odpowiedział Vitto i razem pociągnęli pudełko. -Dzięki skarbie.- odpowiedziała czule Lady i pocałowała go. '''Na drabinie pracowała Laika zawieszając światła. ' -Marshall, kochanie zawołasz Malcolma?- spytała Aidi. -Pewnie!- odpowiedział entuzjastycznie Dalmatyńczyk i poszedł.- MALCOLM!- krzyknął, piesek był zasłuchany w mp3, po stłumionych dźwiękach można było dowiedzieć się, że słucha techno. W końcu nakrapiany psiak wyłączył mu urządzenie. -HEJ! Kto wyłączył muzykę?- zapytał zirytowany Kundelek ściągając słuchawki. -Ja...wybacz...Laika Cię potrzebuje w rozstawieniu świateł.- odezwał się Marshall. -A ok. to co innego.- odpowiedział brązowo- beżowy psiak i wstał. 'Obydwaj podeszli do drabiny. ' -Dobrze Ci idzie!- pochwalił suczkę. - Choć wezmę jeszcze parę nowych co kupiłem oraz laserowe.- dodał. -UUU...-zaciekawiła się West.-Brzmi fajnie.- pogratulowała. 'Malcolm wybiegł z bazy. Do pracujących psiaków podeszła Sunset. ' -Gdzie jest Malcolm?- spytała. -Właśnie wybiegł z bazy po nowe fajne rzeczy na imprezę.- odpowiedzi udzielił East będący w pobliżu. Przy okazji wiązał balony w łańcuchy. -A, ok.- odparła czekoladowa w większości sunia. '''Windą zjechała zadowolona Mishka a za nią radośnie wyszła Kate. -O hej Nick!- przywitały się dwie sunie. -Cześć.- zamerdał ogonkiem Kundelek. -Widzę, że macie dobre wieści co to takiego?- spytał Tayro. -Tak, właśnie kontaktowałyśmy się przez komunikatory z naszymi przyjaciółmi i są w samolocie, już lecą!- ucieszyła się Mishka. -To fajnie!- podskoczyły pieski. Drzwi się rozsuwają i wbiega Malcolm z pudełkiem, futro pieska ozdabiał śnieg. Otrzepał się z niego. -Mam! Teraz jeszcze pójdę znaleźć mą konsolę.- odezwał się. -Idę z Tobą kochanie!- krzyknęła Sunset biegnąc za nim. Ponownie drzwi się otwierają, lecz tym razem to Chase i Everest weszli. Dumny Owczarek Niemiecki spojrzał się na ekipę. -Wygląda super.- pochwalił. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a Psiaki weszły do sklepu. Z wysokiego sufitu zwisały bombki, i inne ozdoby Bożonarodzeniowe. W radiu leciały jeszcze świąteczne hity. Wzięły wózki sklepowe i podzieliły się na dwa. ' -Idziemy po chipsy!- wyrwała się Dilara.-Chodź Patty!- dodała. Łajka pokiwała głową. -Oo...ale...-zaczął smutny Roger.-Myślałem, że ja pójdę z Patty po napoje...- dopowiedział smutny, stulił uszy i pisnął. -Racja...ja myślałem, że z Dilarą...ale możesz brachu pójść ze mną jak zechcesz.Razem weźmiemy picie, wiem, że nie to samo, ale może. - zaproponował. '''Malinois się rozpromienił. ' -Ok.- odpowiedział.-Chętnie. -To ja pójdę z Smav'em.Weźmiemy szampany.- uśmiechnęła się Thunder. Piesek zamerdał na to ogonem. -Wiadomo, że Zuma.My może dokupimy jakieś pizze.- uśmiechnęła się Skipper i styknęli się nosami. -Chodź Shiraz, kupimy popcorn.- zachęciła wesoło Martine. -Oki.- pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi sunia Canini. -Idziesz?- zapytała się Werix. -Tak, a co możemy wziąć?- zamyśliła się Honey. -Te...ozdóbki diamentowe, ugh...- wywróciła oczyma w grymasie o tych ozdóbkach Werix.-Oraz jakieś farby to twarzy, może i fluorescencyjne. -UU...okey.- pokiwała głową Honey. 'Psiaki rozpierzchły się. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Werix. 'Dilara z Patty ściągały możliwe chipsy. Biegły przez stanowisko, szybkimi ruchami zrzucając do wózka przekąski. Wyszło tak, że opróżniły dosłownie cały dłuuugi dział. ' -Ups.- zachichotała Dilara. -No cóż, dużo członków wymaga.- zażartowała Patty. -HA HA! HA! - gruchnęły śmiechem. -Od razu możemy wziąć czekoladę, jak chcesz.- zasugerowała Malinois. -Pewnie, że tak! Chętnie.- odparła Łajka Jakucka i pobiegły. 'W drugim dziale Roger i Killen wolno pchają dwa przepełnione napojami wózki. ' -Ufff...-westchnął Killen i zepchnął kolejną colę. -Dobra...damy radę...przynajmniej przeszliśmy połowę.- próbował pocieszyć Roger. 'W innym dziale Werix i Honey szukały dodatków. ' -Hmm...gdzie mogą być...-zastanowiła się Nowofundland. -MAM!- krzyknęła Honey. '''Werix podbiegła do niej. -Masz farby fluorescencyjne?- spytała lecz spojrzała co suczka ma w wózku. -Jeszcze nie, ale mam całe dwa wielkie pudła diamentowych ozdóbek na pyszczki. -zamerdała ogonem sunia rasy Pinczer Miniaturowy. -Ach...a czekaj co to...?- zapytała samą siebie Werix.- Są!! I to trzy super wielkie pudła!- zamerdała ogonem i włożyła do kosza i obie suczki wesoło na siebie popatrzyły. Przed sklepem Zuma i Skipper zamówili wiele pizz. I czekali na odbiór. ''' -Brr...ciut zimno.- wzdrygnął czekoladowy Labrador. W tym momencie Skipper oparła się o niego. -Może będzie Ci już cieplej.- szepnęła czule. -O chyba jedzie!- ucieszyła się Skipper.-Zapłacimy i pizzer-men może pojechać pod bazę.-dopowiedziała. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Skipper. '''W sklepie Shiraz i Martine zgarniały pudełka popcornowe. -Sprawnie idzie.- ucieszyła się Martine. -Nom.- zamerdała pogodnie ogonem Shiraz. Dział dalej Thunder ze Smav'em powoli brali butelki szampana truskawkowego dla piesków. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Thunder. '''Psiaki grupą podeszły do kasy. I zapłaciły dużo z pieniędzy, które dał im Gray. ' -Wesołego sylwestra i nowego roku!- rzuciła kasjerka im na odchodne. -Dziękujemy nawzajem. - odparły. '''Psiaki wychodzą ze sklepu. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Shiraz Przed bazę wyszły niektóre pieski. -Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy będziemy ozdabiać twarze!-zachwyciła się Lavia -Ja też!-zachwyciła się Victoria. -A ja najbardziej nie mogę doczekać się imprezy!-krzyknęła Tomira. -Ach...to będzie zabawa.- westchnęła Vivienne. Rozdział 2 Tymczasem Flurr z swoją ekipą była już wylądowała. -Ehhh... Gdzie ta taksówka?!-zapytał zirytowany Play -Nie wiem... Może są korki -powiedział Janny -Nie możemy tu wiecznie czekać!!-powiedział Mickey -Czekać mi tu a ja polecę to sprawdzić.-powiedziała Flurr która po chwili wybiła się powietrze i dzięki niemu poleciała. Leciała nad wielki most. Z początku wyglądał dobrze lecz nagle zauważyła wielką szczelinę. Most się załamywał a kilku ludzi utknęło na samym czubku montując dekoracje na Sylwestra. Podleciała do jednej z podstaw i magią ziemi zaczęła go podtrzymywać. -Ughhh... Szybko dzwonicie po Psi Patrol!-powiedziała powstrzymując most Jeden z przechodniów zadzwonił. W tym samym czasie dostawca fajerwerków do sklepów spieszył się. Jednakże zbliżając się do Zatoki Przygód przycisnął i poślizgnął się o kałużę, uderzając maską w zaspę. ''' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu. '''W tym samym czasie przyjechał bus i odstawił pizze. Psiaki pomagały wnosić gorące pudełka a Vitani używając swego nowego wynalazku, który wstawiła pod stoły by grzały pizze. Z oddali wyłaniały się sylwetki piesków. -Pomożemy Wam!- zaoferowała się Frugo i przechwyciła jedną. -Ja także!- zamerdała Cloe. Dwie suczki przechwyciły siatki i zaniosły z resztą do bazy. Te z jedzeniem zostały na parterze, a z dodatkami odstawiono na pół-piętro. Ryder zjeżdża windą na dół. -Cześć pieski!- przywitał się.-Widzę, że Wam dobrze idzie dodał, raptem dzwoni jego tablet. -RYDER! MOST SIĘ WALI! - odparł jeden z przechodniów i wskazał telefonem na Flurr. -O NIE! Nie ma problemy, którego nie rozwiążemy!- powiedział.-Psi Patrol zbiórka w bazie!- zakomenderował. -Ryder wzywa!- odkrzyknęły chóralnie pieski i pobiegły do windy. Marshall schował działka wodne i pobiegł, biegnąc wpadł w balony i się potoczył na Maxa, który wskoczył mu na plecy, w końcu jak kula od kręgli wtoczyli się do windy wywracając resztę. Baloniki zostały, po czym psiaki je wypchnęły. -Nie martwcie się chociaż prawdopodobnie ostatni raz w tym roku w bazie się wywróciliśmy!- zażartował Max. -HA HA HA HA!- gruchnęli śmiechem i wjechali pod górę. Winda dojeżdża i się otwiera, z niej wyskakuje ekipa Psiego Patrolu. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir!- powiedział Chase. -Pieski! Most, na który miały być umocowane ozdoby z okazji Sylwestra uległ jakimś cudem uszkodzeniu i powstała wielka szczelina, paru ludzi utknęło na jego czubku, gdyż montowali dekoracje, a Flurr trzyma jedną z jego podstaw i jest jej ciężko. -*Gasp*- zdziwiły się pieski. -Do tej misji potrzebuję Chase'a, Dylana, Martine, Niary, Delgado, Matta, Saitiny, Mbawy, Uno, Danger, Arctica, Poppy, Carlie'go, Chiron, Maxa, Shiraz, Blommy, Kendry, Angel, Cody'ego, Silence oraz Alays. Wy zamkniecie wszystkie drogi prowadzące do mostu i zamknięcie roboty. -Chase się tym zajmie! -Dylan złapie złodzieja! -Nowa rasa wkracza do akcji! -Policjantka zaraz złapie przestępce. -(Nwm co może mówić Delgado) -Matt wkracza do akcji! -(Nwm, co może mówić Saitina) -(Nwm, co może mówić Mbawa) -(Nwm co może mówić Uno) -Gotowa do misji! -Przez Arctica zło pokonane! -(Nwm, co może mówić Poppy) -Zawsze gotowy do akcji! -Normalny pies czy nie? Ja zawsze pomagać chcę! -Czy lód czy ogień nie poddam się! -(Nwm, co może mówić Shiraz) -Tak jest! Bloomy wkracza do akcji! -(Nwm, co może mówić Kendra) -W powietrzu czy niej, ja zawsze sobie radę! -Cody zawsze złapie złodzieja! -Nawet gdy ciemno nawet gdy źle Silence z pomocą przybędzie! -Nie straszna mi żadna akcja! -Oraz Patty, Chaaya, Timber, Aurora będzie nadzorować z góry jako policja powietrzna. -Skrzydła rozkładam i przestępców zgarniam! -(Nwm, co może mówić Chaaya) -Lecę tam, gdzie jest potrzebna pomoc ma! -Jestem stworzona do latania! -Obi, Rubble i Diego! Diego zaprojektujesz dobry most. Obi i Rubble go postawią. -(Nwm co może mówić Diego) -Obi tak to robi. -Rubble śpieszy z pomocą! -Shira! Zuma! Savannah! Brooklyn! Skipper wy będziecie pilnować w wodzie w razie czego jakby ktoś wpadł do wody. -Nikt nie utonie gdy na straży stoi Shira! -Zanurkujemy! -Pies, który płetwy ma Savannah zawszę radę da! -Tak czy ne Brooklyn pomoc niesie! -Czym dam radę? Masz to jak w banku kolego! -Gray ufundujesz solidne materiały na most! A Kasha pobiegnie przed nami by pomóc Flurr, wiem, nie ma zawodu ale jest bardzo silna i szybka. -Gray najbogatszy pies na świecie pomoże Ci w biedzie! -Szybka jak błyskawica! Silna jak niedźwiedzica! -Reszta z Was zostanie tu w bazie gdyby okazało się, że potrzeba dodatkowej pary łap.Psi Patrol rusza do akcji! -AUUU!- zawyły. Psiaki wskakują na zjeżdżalnię i wskakują do swych pojazdów jedynie Kasha wylądowała na łapach. Brama garażowa otwiera się i wyjeżdża Ryder psiaki i chłopak ruszają, a Tundra Amerykańska z dosłownie prędkością światła ruszyła na miejcie. W ułamku sekundy była na miejscu. Podbiegła do Flurr i przytrzymała kawałek mostu. -Dzięki.- odparła Flurr.-O nie! Zapomniałam a co z resztą?- spytała. -Ech...jak dojadą to rozstrzygniemy.- odpowiedziała Kasha.-O nie druga część!- krzyknęła. Wtem na miejsce dojechały pieski z radiowozu wyskoczyła Delgado i podtrzymała drugą część. Pieski zaczęły prace. Zaś policjanci ruszyli by zamknąć drogi. Chase pojechał drogą od ratusza i zamknął ją, Martine zamknęła drogę od lotniska, Silence zablokowała drogę od peronu kolejowego, Max zamknął drogę od galerii handlowej, Niara od strony basenu publicznego, Saitina prowadzącą od hotelu, Matt od kawiarni, Dylan bliżej banku, Kendra od supermarketu, Shiraz od strony Góry Jake'a, Cody od domostw, Chiron od cukierni, Alays odcięła drogę przed mostem, Bloomy ze strony szkoły, Arctic bliżej drogi od molo, Angel z powietrza kontrolowała prace. Danger uniemożliwiła drogę z domu pani Margary, Uno od stadionu, Poppy z Carlie'm pilnowali drogi od autostrady. Kiedy niektórzy mieli się rozjeżdżać by zamknąć drogi do mostu, Flurr zaczęła: -Ryder...reszta przyjaciół jest pod lotniskiem, wysłałbyś kogoś by ich zgarnął?- spytała nadal trzymając kawał mostu. -Tak, pewnie! Rita!- powiedział Ryder przez tablet. - Słucham Ryder. - powiedziała suczka rasy Pudel - Zgarniesz przyjaciół spod lotniska. - odparł chłopak - Się robi Ryder. - dodała suczka i rozłączyła się Chłopak chowa tablet. Marszczy czoło widząc ogrom zniszczeń, wtedy jego twarz oblewa strach. ' -Jak zdejmiemy tamtych! No racja!- zestresował się i zrobił face- palm, wyciągnął tablet -Skye! Amy! Aurora! Tiger Belle! Polećcie swoimi pojazdami i zdejmijcie ludzi. Marshall! Kajtek! Sherda! Youki! Zobaczycie, czy nic im się nie stało. -Oto pies, który lata! -Gotowa do lotu! -Jestem stworzona do latania! -Lecę tam, gdzie jest potrzebna pomoc ma! -Jestem gotowy na ruf ruf ratunek! -(Nwm, co może mówić Kajtek) -Nigdy się nie bój! Sherda jest tu! -Życie w niebezpieczeństwie? Youki zawsze przybędzie w potrzebie! '''Przy czym Aurora i Timber poleciały w kierunku bazy. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Aurory Tym samym czasem w bazie. -Mamo!Kiedy będę mogła brać udział w misji?-spytała Kaira. Majla uśmiechnęła się do córki i powiedziała-Kiedy będziesz dorosła -Ale ja chcę teraz!-krzyknęła mała suczka. Podszedł do nich Marlet. -Jak chcesz to mogę się teraz z tobą pobawić,co ty na to?-spytał. -Tak! '''Tata z córką zaczęli się bawić. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Marleta Wkrótce dało się słyszeć najpierw w oddali odgłos śmigieł helikopterów, a potem odgłos przekraczania bariery dźwięku. I po tym nad mostem pojawił się myśliwiec, który leciał bardzo nisko. Zataczał koła. -Mamo!Ari! Timber! Na jednym z filarów wisi jeden człowiek zatem mamo, możesz go wziąć dzięki uprzęży. -zaczęła.- Ari Ty masz większy zatem mogłabyś się zająć trzecim filarem utknęło tam trzy osoby. Timber zaś zajmij się drugim filarem! Jest tam najwięcej ludzi.- przekazała Amy. -Dobrze! Dzięki za informacje!- podziękowały lecące suczki. Chwilę po rozmowie się zjawiły. -To Psi Patrol!- krzyknął, jeden z ludzi, dokładnie mężczyzna z pierwszego filaru. Nagle zaczął tracić przyczepność. -O nie!- zmartwiła się w dole Niara. Skye przyspieszyła i zbliżyła się już wysunęła nawet uprząż, gdy człowiek spadł. Cockapoo zapikowała w dół. ' -Dobrze, że nie ma tu Marco...- skomentował zmartwiony Chase- Na pewno nie byłby zachwycony.- dopowiedział Owczarek Niemiecki. -Mamo!- zmartwiła się Amy. '''W tym samym momencie wróciła do pionu i go złapała. ' -HURA!!!- krzyknęli wszyscy. -Brawo Skye!- dodały pieski i zamachałem ogonami. 'Suczka wylądowała i człowiek odpiął się. Przyszła kolej Timber. Zbliżyła się bardzo blisko do słupa i najpierw wszedł jeden człowiek potem drugi aż w końcu szczęśliwie wylądowali. Zaś Diego nadal robił rysunek techniczny nowego mostu. W końcu skończył i zsumował koszty i dał je Gray'owi. ' '''Delgado pomogła trzymać się drugą część mostu. Przyszła kolej na Aurorę by uratowała ludzi zawieszonych na moście. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Timber Medycy wyruszyli. Chwilę potem byli przy pieskach i poszkodowanych. Wtem gdy Youki miała pójść po bandaże do jej pojazdu skrzywiła się i stanęła. W pobliżu był Rocky, Eco i Hope i pomagali usuwać śmieci. Szary piesek gdy to zauważył podbiegł do Lisiczki. ''' -Y-Y-Youki?- spytał a jego głos drżał z przerażenia a łapy nerwowo wbił w asfalt. -Coś się stało?- dodał pytająco. -Emm...-zaczęła Youki.-Wiesz ruch podczas ciąży to nie jest dobry znak....-powiedziała. -CO!?- zdziwił się Kundelek i zemdlał. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Youki '''W bazie zaczęto przygotowania do upieczenia tortu. Pieski, które zostały w bazie mimo, że miały stroje pomogły Zuzi w torcie, weszli do jadalni a tam do kuchni. -Maxis! Mufin! Będziecie go dekorować oczywiście jeżeli chcecie.- dodała spokojnie suczka. -PEWNIE!- zamerdał Maxis.-Z Mufin to zawsze.- dodał. Suczka się zarumieniła i z radości liznęła Maxisa w policzek i zachichotała. ' -Kocham Cię.- szepnęła. -Ja Ciebie też.- dodał czule piesek i liznął ją w głowę. -Axe, kochany ty będziesz podawał mąkę.- zwróciła się Husky do psiaka. -PEWNIE ZUZIU SKARBIE!- odparł. '''W tym czasie Zuzia dalej rozdawała role a Maxis z Mufin poszli po dekoracje, byli na oddzielnym zapleczu. Maluchy domknęły drzwi. Mufin chciała wziąć lukier w kolorze srebrnym i złotym ale nie mogła dosięgnąć. ' -Potrzebujesz pomocy?- spytał Maxis suczkę. -Tak. - odparła.- Jestem za niska! Nigdy nie będę wystarczająco dobra!- zdenerwowała się na siebie. -Jesteś idealna.- pocałował ją Maxis.-Nie mów tak o sobie, oki.- powiedział cicho mix Gerberian Shepsky i Cavaneco dell king charl'Etna spaniel. -Dobra.- uśmiechnęła się Mufin. '''W tym momencie Maxis powoli wycofał się do tyłu, rozbiegł się i wskoczył ściągając z półki słoik z lukrami. -WOOOW!! Skarbie! - pochwaliła Mufin. -Dzięki! - zamerdał ogonem. - Tata mi pokazał na wczorajszym szkoleniu na agenta! - dodał. -Dobra, co dalej?- spytała suczka. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Maxisa. Timber wylądowała i wysiedli z niej ludzie, a Youki z wielkim trudem wykonywała swą powinność. Mieli już wracać do bazy gdy nagle zadzwoniła pani Burmistrz. A Obi z Rubble'em kończyli budowę mostu i po pewnym czasie skończono budowę jego. Kasha, Flurr i Delgado trzymały do końca połowę mostu. Wtem tablet Ryder'a zadzwonił. -Halo? Pani Burmistrz, coś się stało?- spytał Ryder. -RYDER! Znów nie ma dostawcy fajerwerków! Miał być na 10, a już jest dawno po 11. Co gorsze nie wiem, gdzie jest -powiedziała. -Niech się pani nie martw! Nie ma problemu, którego nie rozwiążemy! - powiedział. -Stefan! Vitto! Reszta piesków, prócz Zuzi i Axe'a, szczeniąt i Malcolma! Jedziemy na kolejną misję! Spotykamy się pod na moście. -dodał. -Tak jest Ryder! - odparły. -Co? Ale...ach...-zaczął zdziwiony Rubble, lecz nie skończył. Chwilę potem przyjechała reszta. ''' -Woow! Świetna robota! - pochwalił z wozu Rex. -Dzięki.- zamerdał ogonem Diego z Obim i Rubblem. -Zatem, jak możemy pomóc?- zapytała Honey. -Pieski, dostawca fajerwerków nie przyjechał, a Pani Burmistrz nie ma pojęcia gdzie jest, naszym zadaniem jest go znaleźć, pomóc mu jeżeli będzie taka potrzeba i dostarczyć fajerwerki.- oznajmił Chase. -Kaiden! Minimus! Maximus! Victor! Wy wyślecie swe drony i spróbujcie poszukać wozu. Kate, Mishka! Wy znajdźcie jaką drogą miał przejeżdżać może to nam ułatwi.- komenderował Owczarek Niemiecki. -Świetna robota Chase!- pochwalił brunet i podrapał psa za uchem. ''Obraz dzieli się na cztery części.'' -RUF! RUF! DRON! - szczeknęli Minimus, Maximus, Kaiden i Victor. '''Wtem z ich pojazdów wyleciały dwa drony. Kate z Mishką znalazły jego trasę. -Brawo!- pochwalił Ryder. -AUU!- zawyli. Drony wróciły i po chwili było wiadomo. Niebo spowiły chmury i zaczął prószyć śnieg. -Oby nie zebrało się na śnieżycę...- powiedziała Victoria. -Jedziemy. - zarządził Chase i ruszyli. Psiaki ruszyły ale gdy wyjechały z Zatoki Przygód wszystkie drogi pokrywał śnieg. -Bekter! Odśnież drogi.- zarządziła Alays. -Drogi muszą być odśnieżone, więc Bekter jedzie w drogę! Husky wysunął się swoim pojazdem do przodu a zanim ciągnął się korowód piesków. Zbliżali się do celu. ''' -Patty! Poleć i sprawdź czy jesteśmy blisko szpiegule pokazały, że gdzieś w tych okolicach ma być.- powiedział brunet. -Skrzydła rozkładam i przestępców zgarniam! Ruf! Ruf! Skrzydła! - szczeknęła suczka. '''Po czym poleciała. Zerwał się mocniejszy wiatr i a śnieg zaczął intensywniej prószyć. Roger pisnął w zmartwieniu o Patty i gdy tak stali w pojeździe nerwowo przebierał łapami i przygryzł wargę. Dilara stuliła uszy w zmartwieniu o BFF. Chwilę jej nie było. -Ryder...może ja polecę jej poszukać?- zasugerowała Skye. -SKYE! TO NIEBEZPIECZNE!!- zaczął zmartwiony Marco. -Poczekajmy jeszcze małą chwilę.- odpowiedział chłopak i wytężył wzrok. Raptem na horyzoncie pojawiła się Łajka Jakucka. ''' -Jesteśmy prawie blisko! - oznajmiła lądując. '''Chase kiwnął głową w stronę Bektera i Everest, którzy ruszyli z całej pary. Psiaki ruszyły. Po 2 minutach zauważyli pojazd. -VITTO! STEFAN!Przygotujcie mu jedzenie. - zarządził Chase. - Kajtek Ty otulisz ich kocem termicznym. -Każde jedzenie będzie smakować! -Jedzenie daje siłę! -(Nwm, co może mówić Kajtek) Psiaki ruszyły pojazdami w stronę furgonetki. Z niej wyskoczył dostawca. -PIESKI! Jak dobrze Was widzieć.- przywitał się ucieszony. -Nie ma sprawy.- odpowiedziała z pojazdu Delgado. -Eco, Hope,Nicolas, Ace i Rocky! Wy naprawicie furgonetkę. -Nigdy nie jest daleko, żeby być Eco! -Tam gdzie las, jest i Hope! -Coś w pojeździe nie gra? Nicolas już to naprawi! -(Nwm, co może mówić Ace) -Zielone znaczy jedź! Ale Ryder co z Youki?- zapytał się przejęty Rocky. - Nie mogę zostawić mojej ukochanej, a co jak nagle zacznie się poród?- spytał. -Rocky! Ja się nią zajmę.- zaoferowała Patty. -Dobry pomysł. - pochwalił chłopak.- Sherda! Będziesz towarzyszyła jej. -Nigdy się nie bój, Sherda jest tu! Psiaki ruszyły. Vitto i Stefan przyrządzili jedzenie. Dostawca siedząc na fotelu z apetytem. ' -Pieski z tyłu macie tam fajerwerki specjalnie dla Was mają one 1000 strzałów, będzie karteczka z napisem Psi Patrol. -Wooow! Dziękujemy!- podziękował Stefan. -Dylan! Kroes! Zabezpieczcie je. Dylan będziesz je przewoził wraz z Kroes'em. - zarządził Chase. -Się robi! - odparły dwa pieski. '''Raptem zadzwonił tablet Ryder'a. Zdziwiony brunet wziął go i odebrał. Była to Flurr wraz z jej Team'em i resztą przyjaciół Psiego Patrolu. ' -Jesteśmy już na lotnisku w Zatoce! - zamerdała ogonem Flurr. -To świetnie! Dobrze minął lot?- spytał chłopak. 'Zgromadzone psiaki pokiwały głowami. ' -Już po Was kogoś posyłam.- oznajmił brunet. -Rita! Seychello! Odbierzecie ich z lotniska. Rita będzie prowadziła limuzynę, a Seychello weźmie ich bagaże.- dopowiedział. -Się robi! - odparli. '''Pieski wskoczyły do limuzyny. I ruszyły w kierunku lotniska. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Rity. Przyjechali na lotnisko. Z wozu pierwszy wyskoczył Seychello a za nim Rita. Pobiegli na halę przylotów. ''' -Gdzie oni są? - zapytał się Seychello. -O tam! - ucieszyła się Rita i pobiegła. -O witajcie kochani! - ucieszyła się z dala Polishia merdając ogonem. -Limuzyna już czeka.- uśmiechnęła się Rita. -SUPER! - podskoczyła radośnie Brittie. -Ja wezmę bagaże! - od razu zgłosił się Seychello. -To na pewno dobry pomysł? Nie odbierz tego źle, bo to bardzo miły gest, ale te walizki są prawie przeładowane. - dodała zmartwiona Kiltt. '''Po czym odsunęła się w bok, z tyłu ukazał się widok góry walizek. Seychello z Ritą ze zdziwienia otworzyli pyszczki. Jednak zaraz Owczarek Pirenejski o Gładkiej Kufie odezwał się: -Mam pomysł! Wiem, że do Zatoki płynie Valka z załogą, może ona nam pomo... Raptem trzy walizki się uniosły. ''' -Co to?- zdziwiła się Sarah. '''Zza walizek dobiegł znajomy głos: -Nie martw się Seychello, już jesteśmy, Ryder zadzwonił do nas i powiedział, że przydałaby się Wam pomoc.- odparła suczka rasy Pies Grenlandzki. -VALKA!? - podskoczył Seychello. -Nom, a kto inny?- spytała ironicznie. Seychello wziął trzy walizki i pomógł je nieść. Do akcji by przenieść bagaże dołączyła się załoga Valki jak i Team Avatara. Na dworze było chłodno. -Brrr.- wstrząsnął się Seychello, po którym przebiegł dreszcz. Otworzyli bagażnik i szybko wskoczyli do wozu. Zadzwonili do Ryder'a. ' -Ryder mamy zawieźć ich na miejsce akcji, czy też do bazy?- spytała Rita. -Hmm...do bazy. - odparł po chwilowym namyśle chłopak. -Ok.- odezwała się Rita z Seychello. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Seychello. '''Zaś reszta Psiego Patrolu pracowała na miejscu akcji. Naprawili opony. I wszystko było już gotowe. ' -Skipper! Danger! Chase! Wy będziecie eskortować wóz. - zalecił Ryder. -Tak jest! - odezwały się pieski. 'Najpierw ruszył dostawca a potem z przodu wyprzedziła go Danger, za wozem dostawczym jechał Chase a korowód zamykała Skipper. Dylan zaś z Kroes'em wieźli specjalne fajerwerki dla Psiego Patrolu. Reszta piesków jechała z tyłu. Mimo, że śnieg coraz mocniej prószył, psiaki dojechały do Zatoki. A była już 13! Zatem Ci co mieli dowieść fajerwerki dali gazu i podjechali pod ratusz i dali fajerwerki dla Pani Burmistrz, zaś resztę odstawili do specjalnego sklepiku. W końcu ruszyli do bazy. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a 'W jadalni tort już się dopiekał i przyszła pora na ozdobienie. Maxis z czułością podał Mufin tubkę z ozdobami. Sunia przytuliła główkę do niego. ' -Ok, to nie czas na czułości.- zachichotała Ally. -Hej! - zaśmiał się Maxis. -Co?- zapytała przekomarzając się dla zabawy sunia. -Wiesz, co. Sama się podkochujesz w Rambo.- dodał cicho piesek. -Cali oni.- pokręciła głową unosząc oczy do góry Miley. Mufin zachichotała i przybiła piątkę z najlepszą przyjaciółką. 'Zobaczyły, że w tym czasie Zuzia kończy rozmawiać przez komunikator. ' -I?- spytał podekscytowany Drover. -Za nie długo tu będą.- uśmiechnęła się ciepło w odpowiedzi suczka. -Jej nie długo mama będzie! - skoczył w górę Tyre. -Em...idę pomóc tacie.- zaczęła Kiki, idąc w stronę drzwi. -To...pa!- rzuciła wesoło przez ramię i pobiegła. -PA! - pomachali łapkami! * Zmiana sceny znaczek Kiki. 'Psiaki wracały do domu, nagle na drodze przy nowo naprawionym moście z boku wyskoczyła biała Husky w brązowe łatki mająca jasnobrązowe ,,skarpetki" oczy jej były cyjanowe a na szyi miała słuchawki w kolorze granatowym. Z piskiem opon zahamowały pieski, zwłaszcza Victoria. Idąca suczka zastygła i odwracając głowę zamknęła w oczy czekając na ból, jednak nic się nie stało. W zdziwieniu potrząsnęła głową. Psi Patrol wysiadł z pojazdów. ' -Dzięki, że się zatrzymaliście.- odpowiedziała z wdzięcznością w głosie suczka. -Nie ma sprawy.- mrugnął okiem Rex. -Jesteś tu nowa?- zapytała podchodząc do niej Alays. -Tak! - pokiwała bardzo energicznie głową. -Przy okazji, Valixy jestem.- odpowiedziała i zamerdała przyjaźnie ogonem. -Miło, mi.- skinęła elegancko głowę Tamaskan Dog.- Ja nazywam się Alays, jestem zastępcą kapitana Psiego Patrolu. - dopowiedziała odsuwając się, tak by widać było Chase'a. -Witam, jestem Chase.- przywitał się Owczarek Niemiecki. -Czekajcie no...Psi Patrol? Słyszałam o Was!- podskoczyła. -Co Cię tu do nas sprowadza?- zapytał Ryder. -Szukam siostry. Przemierzyłam by ją znaleźć cały świat, choć zważając, na jej popularność powinno to być znacznie łatwiejsze.- zaczęła. 'Victoria drgnęła. Było coś w Valixy co sprawiało, że miała wrażenie, że skądś ją zna. ' -U, a kim ona jest? Może ją znamy.- zapytała Alays, przechylając łebek w bok. -Jest super! To najśliczniejsza suczka na świecie, wielokrotna miss świata i modelka. Jej imię to Victoria.- powiedziała.- Kiedy była mała, została zabrana szybko, a z tego co właściciele dawni mówili to byli źli ludzie...zostawili ją gdzieś!- mówiła z nostalgią w głosie. -Czekaj no...- zaczęła Lavia.-Ta Victoria? - spytała się i odsunęła się w bok za nią siedziała skonsternowana suczka rasy Husky. Obok niej stał Gray. -O MATKO I CÓRKO! TAK TO ONA!! SIOSTRZYCZKO KOCHANA!! - krzyknęła Valixy i rzuciła się biegiem ze łzami w oczach w jej stronę. Po tylu latach! W końcu ją znalazła. Wtedy do złoto- ciemno białej Syberian Husky dotarły dawne wspomnienia, w których była...Valixy! -SIOSTRO!!- krzyknęła, a z jej oczu popłynęły łzy, rzuciła się pędem. Gerberian Shepsky, będący jej mężem na początku nie wiedział co się dzieje, lecz później bardzo cieszył się, że suczka odnalazła siostrę. Niestety jeden z ludzi, który przyszedł z nowymi dekoracjami a wózek potoczył się, w miejscu gdzie szli był lód i gwałtownie skręcił pędząc w Victorię, uderzył w nią ta pisnęła i odrzuciło ją, aż za most, dramatycznie łapami trzymała się poręczy. Tylne łapy jej zwisały i próbowały się o coś zaczepić. -VICTORIA!! - krzyknęli Gray, Valixy i Kajtek. 'W tym samym czasie dotarli na miejsce. Gray już chciał skoczyć gdy, wyprzedziła go Valixy. Stanęła na krawędzi barierek, niebezpiecznie balansowała, miała świadomość, że gdy coś pójdzie nie tak obie wylądują na zamarzniętej zatoce. Otrząsnęła się i złapała za jej obrożę, miała ją i wiedziała, że jej już się nie wyślizgnie ale musiała dodatkowej pary łap. ' -Ej,Ty! W gajerku! Pomóż mi tu!- zawołała przez zęby. Bez czekania doskoczył do niej i wciągnął żonę. -Nic Ci kochanie nie jest? Nie czujesz złamanych żeber?!- pytał panicznie Gray. -Nie...jest ok, tyle, że trochę ze stresu łapy mi drżą.- odpowiedziała i liznęła psa po pyszczku. -Dziękuje Val.- dodała i wstając przytuliła się do siostry. 'Tak stały. ' -Chcesz z nami zamieszkać w bazie?- zapytał Ryder. -Pewnie! Skoro mogę być z siostrą! - odpowiedziała. - A i jeszcze jedno, kim on jest?- spytała wskazując ogonem na Gray'a. -To mój ten jeden najukochańszy. -odpowiedziała suczka i pocałowała go. -To nie jesteś z Kajtkiem?- zapytała. Victoria pokręciła głową. -W bazie musisz mi to opowiedzieć.- dodała. -Przedstawimy Ci resztę członków.- oznajmił Chase. Minęło 5 minut, a nawet i ciut więcej jak skończył wszystkich przedstawiać.- Szczeniaki i parę innych piesków znajduje się w bazie, a nasi przyjaciele jadą do nas z jedną z nas. - dodał. 'Valixy kierowała wzrok na każdego z nich i bardzo żywo merdała ogonem. W końcu wskoczyła do auta Chase'a i ruszyli. Pojazdy zaparkowały przed bazą i otrzepały futro ze śniegu. Sage ostrożnie odstawił fajerwerki w bezpieczne miejsce. Weszli do bazy. Pieski wybiegły ze szczeniakami z jadalni. ' -Hej!- przywitały się. -Kto to?- spytał Malcolm. -To moja siostra!- zamerdała ogonkiem Victoria. -CO!?- zdziwiły się pieski ze szczeniaczkami. -To znaczy, że to nasza ciocia?- zapytała zachwycona Scotty. -Tak, maluchy.-pokiwał głową Gray. -JEEJ!- krzyknęli Scott, Scotty i Mufin, po czym przybiegli do nowej cioci i opierając przednie łapki na jej merdali ogonem i się witali. -Są cudowne.- pochwaliła Valixy. -Przedstawcie się ładnie.- poprosiła Victoria siadając i zawijając ogon wokół łap. -Ja jestem Scott! -A ja Scotty! -Jestem najmłodsza z rodzeństwa i mam na imię Mufin. 'Valixy posłała im czułe spojrzenie. ' -Piękne imiona, dla moich cudnych siostrzenic i siostrzeńca. Ja jestem Valixy.- dodała. -Przedstawimy Ci resztę.- zachęcił Ryder i przedstawił pozostałe psy i szczeniaki. Do bazy weszli przyjaciele Psiego Patrolu z Ritą. -A suczka rasy mix. Pudel z Owczarkiem Niemieckim to Rita.-dodał. -Hej, u kto to? Nowy członek?- spytała. -Nowy mieszkaniec naszej bazy i starsza rodzona siostra Victorii.- dopowiedział brunet. -WOW, NA SERIO? SUPER!- odpowiedziała Rita z chórem głosów należących przyjaciół piesków. -To jeszcze ich przedstawię.- dodał chłopak. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Rity. 'Baza była już wyszykowana do imprezy. Stoły rozłożone, przekąski i napoje ustawione. Oraz wszyscy przebrali się już. Większość z nich była w specjalnej dorobionej przebieralni na środku bazy. ' -Zatem, sis. - zaczęła Valixy.-Opowiedziałabyś mi jak tu się znalazłaś, i tym podobne?- spytała. Druga suczka pokiwała głową. -To było tak...-zaczęła. Rozdział 3 -Mega historia!- pochwaliła Valixy schodząc z krzesła. -Dzięki, chodź to prawdziwa.- dopowiedziała suczka i także zeszła. '''W końcu zjechali wszyscy na dół. Była już 20:00 i zaczęła się impreza. Victoria podeszła do Gray'a i pocałowała go. Piesek odwzajemnił gest i zamerdał ogonem. Nagle na przenośny mały podest wszedł Malcolm w jego stroju na misje, wziął mikrofon. Lecz wtem za nim chciała pobiec Kiki w zielonej czapce odwróconej do tyłu z K, które było brokatowe, jednak wbiegając na podest wywróciła się. Kundelek odwrócił się i rzucił mikrofon. -Nic Ci nie jest?- zapytał. Kiki tylko wybuchnęła śmiechem. -Nie tato, chcę Ci pomóc.-dodała i machała ogonem z całych sił a jej oczy powiększyły się. -MOGĘ? PROOSZĘ!- dodała. Malcolm cicho zaśmiał się z rozbawienia. -Oczywiście, przyda mi się pomóc.- dodał.- Możesz pomóc mi z Tashą. Prawda? - zapytał się odwracając w stronę Cocker Spanielki. -Pewnie!- zamerdała ogonem Tasha. -JEEJ!- podskoczyła Kiki. - Zaczynajmy imprezę.- dodała. Malcolm wrócił się po mikrofon i przemówił: -Witam wszystkie pieski, na tegorocznym Sylwestrze. - kiedy to powiedział wszystkie światłą zgasły. Tasha włączyła lasery. -Impreza jakiej w klubie mało! Uwaga na subwoofery są blisko sceny, czy tam podestu gdzie stoją światła i sprzęt. - dodał. -Zaczynajmy!- dodał. Lasery dodawały nieziemskiego charakteru. Pieski zawyły z całych sił. Wtem z boków rozległ się bas muzyki. ' ''Początek muzyki: Martin Garrix Animals '''Pieski zaczęły podskakiwać w rytm muzyki. Podskakując coraz bardziej w rytm dudniącej muzyki Martine zapytała śmiejącym głosem Flurr: -Ile tu decybeli? -Ee...może jakieś 91 dB!- odpowiedziała. -Super!- zamerdała ogonem Saluki. Miała na twarzy czerwone znaki fluorescencyjne. Tetradi tańczyła obok Valki. Dwie suczki dawały swoje łapy ponieść muzyce. W tym samym czasie do już szalejących na psim parkiecie Patty i Dilary podeszli Roger i Killen. ' - Dilara zatańczyła byś może ze mną? - zapytał Killen - A ty Patty ze mną? - dodał Roger. '''Dwie suczki popatrzyły na siebie. ' -Eee...-zaczęły. -Pliss.- nalegały dwa psiaki rasy Malinois. Dwie suczki wywróciły oczy w grymasie. -No dobra.- odpowiedziały chłodno.- Ale tylko dlatego, że chcemy być miłe i jesteście członkami Psiego Patrolu!- dopowiedziały suczki. Akurat to nie przeszkadzało dwóm psiakom i skoczyli radośnie. 'Doskoczyli i zaczęli tańczyć. Na początku lekko podskakiwali, lecz gdy muzyka leciała już około 57 sekundy, coraz bardziej pieski dobrze się bawiły. W końcu zamiast lekkiego podskakiwania, zaczęły skakać. ' -JUHUU!!- zawyły. 'Roger merdał ogonem a serce mu szalało. Łajce Jakuckiej świetnie szło, i w końcu Roger podniósł łapkę w górę i obrócił sunią. Dilara posłała najlepszej przyjaciółce współczujące spojrzenie, nagle coś złapało ją z boku...Był to Killen, i trzymał ją z boku, próbował noskiem dotknąć jej ale ta wyrwała się. ' -Możemy tańczyć?- syknęła. -Okey, okey.- zaśmiał się Killen. Obydwoje skakali. 'Patty udzielał się duch imprezy, jedynie drażniła ją trochę obecność Rogera. I kiedy skoczyła, poczuła, że piesek ją złapał za bok. Wywróciła oczyma. I odsunęła łapką pieska. ' -Możemy tańczyć dalej, ale bez takich.-dodała. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Patty. 'Złoto- jasnoszara Husky i jasno- beżowo, czarny Gerberian Shepsky tańczyli ze sobą. W końcu zaczęli, razem z resztą podskakiwać. ' -Ale tu super, kochanie.- krzyknęła Victoria i polizała pieska. -Racja, bo mogę być z Tobą.- dodał i obwinął ogonem suczkę. 'W pomieszczeniu widać było tylko lasery, które ,,poruszały" się. Przy jednej konsoli Malcolm, Tasha i Kiki kontrolowali światła i DJ-owali. Przy konsoli siedział Malcolm, jedną z łap uniósł w powietrze. Było super! Shiraz podeszła do stoiska z jedzeniem i napiła się Sprite’a. Amber ustawiła kamerę tak by wszystko nagrywała zarazem nikt i nic jej nie wywróciło. Gdy odłożyła sprzęt, odsunęła się w bok, po czym na jednej łapie wykonała obrót i zaczęła skakać! Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. ' -AUUU!- zawyła z całych sił. Do suni z tłumu dołączył Viggo. I oba pieski skakały razem. Viggo polizał suczkę po policzku. Ta się zaśmiała. 'Natalie próbowała tańczyć shuffle dance, choć wychodziło jej jako tako. Suczce wtórował Drake. Przed nimi Suzanne z Philipem pokazywali jak to się robi. ' -Nie obczajam!- gruchnęła śmiechem Labradorka i zaczęła po prostu tańczyć w rytm muzyki. -Także.- dodał Drake i dołączył do suni. Suzanne z uśmiechem wywróciła oczy do góry i zaczęli tańczyć w stylu hip- hop. Nie daleko nich Via świetnie się bawiła z Arctic'iem. Obwinęła ogon wokół jego szyi i zaprosiła do tańca. Northen Inuit Dog zaczął się śmiać i wykonywał ruchy wraz z Viją z Hop Hop Boogie. -KOCHAM CIĘ! - wrzasnęła Via, by przekrzyczeć muzykę. -JA CIEBIE TEŻ!- dodał czule Arctic i pocałowali się. '''Blisko podestu niezłą zabawę mieli Lavia z Carlie'm. Podeszli do nich Victoria oraz Gray i dwie pary tańczyły ze sobą. Na początku rytmicznie do grającej, muzyki, a potem naśladowali ruchy z ostatniego występu drużyny S-U-Z-S na koniec wykonywali ruchy z Hop Hop Boogie. Gray stał i wodził oczami za suczką, obaj posyłali sobie bardzo czułe spojrzenia. W końcu dotknęła bokiem, jego boku i delikatnie ,,przetoczyła" się wokół niego by na koniec swoim noskiem dotknąć jego. Lavia szczeknęła w gratulacjach dla najlepszej przyjaciółki i tak samo zrobiła z Carlie'm. Zaskoczony piesek podskoczył z radości. Przy stole Nytrae i Phoenix podrygiwali. Zderzyli swoje miski i wypili colę. Suczka przytuliła się do Owczarka Niemieckiego. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Martin Garrix Wizard '' -Super, rocznica.- powiedziała rozmarzona i pocałowała go. -Dla Ciebie, wszystko.- odpowiedział Phoenix. -Patrz!- zawołał i czule pokazał ogonem suni bawiących się Timber oraz Kaiden'a. -Aw...oni także mają super rocznicę.- odpowiedziała zachwycona Nytrae. '''Stabyhound wraz z Gerberian'em tak energicznie skakali, że mało co podłoga nie pękłaby. W końcu podskoczyła i wylądowała na jego plecach. Odwrócił głową i ją polizał, po czym zaczął z nią biegać po sali.' -PRZESTAŃ!- krzyczała rozbawiona Timber. Psiak zahamował ją, ona odskoczyła i polizała go w policzek. Colette ślicznie tańczyła a Maximus, z zachwycenia mało co tchu nie stracił. Tańczyli z taką gracją. Po czym sunia obwinęła jej ogonek do jego i powiedziała kładąc głowę na jego barku: -Kocham Cię. -Aww...Ja Ciebie też. Moja najukochańsza.- odpowiedział Gerberian Shepsky. Po czym znów zaczęli pląsy. Zetknęli swoje łapy ze sobą i dotknęli siebie noskami. Kasha tańczyła na swój sposób z Altronem, przy czym w jednej chwili pocałowała go. Potem zaczęła skakać z całych sił, a Blue Bay Shepard z nią. -NAJLEPSZY SYLWESTER W MOIM ŻYCIU! BO MOGĘ BYĆ Z TOBĄ KOCHANIE!- krzyknął. -MÓJ TEŻ! KOCHAM CIĘ!- dopowiedziała Tundra Amerykańska. -JA CIEBIE TEŻ! * Zmiana sceny odznaka Colette. Z dworu w oddali widać bazę. Muzyka dudniąc roznosiła się po Zatoce, a światła było widać z mostu. ''' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu '''Lasery, głośniki i subwoofery po prostu doprowadzały pieski do pozytywnego imprezowego szału. Skakały, naśladowały ruchy z Hop Hop Boogie, czy nawet tańczyły z drużyną S-U-Z-S'u. Albo unosiły łapki w powietrze. Malcolm, Tasha i Kiki byli w swoim żywiole. Pary objęły siebie i ślicznie tańczyły. Kiki patrzyła na grafik i zobaczyła, że godzinę przed Nowym Rokiem ma być występ: na czele z Lucy Jord, Musicą, Elise, Fuksią, Noemi i Gracją. Potem ma zatańczyć S-U-Z-S. Poszła do Tashy i pokazała jej to. -Wiedzą? Czy mam powiedzieć?- spytała. -Wiedzą, ale dla upewnienia im powiemy, tylko za jakiś czas, planujemy jedną piosenkę dla par i wtedy oraz taką ciut spokojniejszą, na razie samo techno.- zaśmiała się Cocker Spaniel. Kiki także się uśmiechnęła. Po czym obie spojrzały się na Ashirę, Shinę i Bites'a, którzy przyjechali ze względu na imprezę. Martine czuła się świetnie. Podbiegła do Dolly. Wzięły się za łapki i zakręciły z całej siły. Obydwie się śmiały. Nagle puściły i wybuchnęły śmiechem. Do nich wskoczył Blueye i przytuliły pawia. ''' -Ale super!- zamerdała ogonem Dolly. -Co nie?- odpowiedziała zachwycona Saluki. '''W końcu Patty i Dilara nie musiały tańczyć z Roger'erm i Killen'em. Założyły przednie łapki na siebie i wykonywały rosyjski taniec. Przemieszczały się tak i zgarnęły ze sobą: Martine, Dolly, Flurr, Kenshi, Shiraz, Werix, Honey, Viję, Arctica, Natalie, Suzanne, Drake'a i Philip'a. Do nich dołączyli Bekter, Batutto, Bellami i Nani. Dziewiętnaście piesków tak tańczyło. Świetnie się bawili. Fioletowa Pungsan Dog zwijała się ze śmiechu, jednak mimo to w jej oczach nie było żadnego wyrazu. Serca wszystkich zgromadzonych tak szalały, że trudno to opisać. Liczba oddechów także była rekordowa, co chwila by tylko nie przerywać dobrej zabawy miały szybki oddech. Natalie zaproponowała by rozproszyć się, ale pozostać w bliskim kółku. Drake czule patrzył się na suczkę a ona na niego. Nagle Patty i Dilara zaczęły śpiewać w rytm piosenki: -''HOW ABOUT NOW!?'' Grupka piesków wymieniła zadowolone spojrzenie i przy zaraz wtórowały im wszystkie pieski. ' -''HOW ABOUT NOOOOW? -''HOW ABOUT NOW?!'' -''HOW ABOUT NOOOW? UU!- w tym momencie wszyscy zgromadzani zaśpiewali. '''Via zaczęła się wydurniać, lecz nagle stanęła. Podeszła powoli do Arctic'a i osunęła się na jego klatkę piersiową. Z jej gardła wydobywał się odgłos podobny do krztuszenia się, ale i...braku tchu. ' -O nie...-powiedział piesek, a twarz oblał strach. Skoczył z całych sił do stolika gdzie stała wziewka wentylacyjna suczki. Podał jej. Chwilę potem odetchnęła ciężko. -Dzięki skarbie.- podziękowała. I polizała go. -Na razie chwilę posiedzę przy stole, chodź.- odpowiedziała suczka rasy Alaskan Malamute i poszła z psem. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kenshi. '''Maluszki złapały się za ogonki i zrobiły pociąg. Biegały bo sali. Śmiały się do rozpuku. Robiły pierwsze okrążenie, nagle na drugim prowadzący Rambo wpadł na kogoś, zrobił się efekt domina. Psem na którego szczeniak wpadł okazała się Hela. -Wybacz.- przeprosił maluch. -Nic się nie stało, ale uważajcie.- przestrzegła Rotsky. -Ej, a może potańczmy?- zasugerowała Miley merdając ogonem. -TAK!- zgodziły się pozostałe pieski. Maluchy wzięły się w dwójki, lub trójki i skakały z całych sił śmiejąc się z radości, a ich ogonki szalały. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się bawiły. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Miley. Koniec muzyki. '' '''Odgłosy bawiącej się bazy, oraz dudniącej muzyki roznosiły się po całej Zatoce Przygód. Księżyc już świecił. Gdzieś w oddali wybuchła petarda. Widać ceglaną uliczkę, na jej końcu są pudła oraz poszarpana siatka, z tyłu widać ciemny las...' Początek muzyki Kevin Macleod Ghostpocalypse- 4 Temptress Między rzedniejącymi drzewami przemknęło wiele cieni. Jednie duże, drugie jeszcze większe. Szczupłe i masywne. W końcu przedarły się przez siatkę. Brązowy Buldog Angielski o fioletowych oczach wstał i zbliżył się do wejścia. ' -KTO TU?- zagrzmiał pies. Z cieni wysunęła się smukła biała Wilczyca o oczach czerwonych jak krew, za nią zaś złota lamparcica o fioletowych oczach. -Witaj, przyjacielu. - skinęła głowę Wilczyca.-Jestem Midnight, a to Uraza.- przedstawiła się oraz Lamparcicę. - A ja Bone! Czego chcecie?- syknął. -My?! Ach, tak! - zapytała się na początku sarkastycznie, potem udała, że przypomina sobie. -Też nienawidzisz tej bandy kundli z chłopakiem na czele i ich przyjaciół?- spytała się. -Tak.- odparł. -Zatem, chcesz ich zniszczyć?- podjęła pytanie. -TAK!- pokiwał głową i popatrzył im się z podziwem. -Dziś po północy, idź razem z nami. Przygotuj swoją grupę, idziemy ich zaatakować. POKAŻEMY IM KTO JEST GÓRĄ!- powiedziała Midnight. ''Koniec muzyki. Początek Kevin Macleod Ghostpocalypse- 4 Temptress minuta 1:05 '''Obraz zbliża się na nią i złowieszczo się uśmiechnęła. W jej oczach lśnił triumf, tak jak i u Urazy. Bone uśmiechnął się złowrogo. ''Obraz przyciemnia się. '' Odgłos uderzenia zegara. Koniec muzyki i odgłosu. '' * Zmiana sceny tarantula Lugi. -A teraz coś dla par!- krzyknęła Tasha przez mikrofon. ''Początek muzyki Lost Frequencies- Are you with me Zakochane pary w sobie, przybliżyły się do siebie Frozen wykrzywiła pyszczek w grymasie i wywróciła oczami. - To ja spadam - mruknęła sama do siebie ale i tak nikt jej nie usłyszał. Frozen niepostrzeżenie wyszła z bazy. Na dworze było ciemno i mroźno. Przeszła przed bazą kilka razy. Z środka było słychać muzykę. Suczka pomyślała, że pójdzie do drzew które były obok. Wspięła się na drzewo i po chwili siedziała na gałęzi z zamkniętymi oczami. Oddech suni był spokojny. Raptem otworzyła oczy i nadstawiła uszy. Gdzieś w oddali wybuchły petardy. Uśmiechnęła się. Po czym znów przymknęła oczy. Coś jednak nie dawało jej spokoju. Przygryzła wargę. Spojrzenie wbiła w las daleko za domkami i... blisko niego obóz bandy Bone’a. ' -Coś tu nie gra. - powiedziała. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Frozen. '''W bazie psiaki kontynuowały zabawę. Gerberian Shepsky spojrzał na złotą Husky, zarumieniła się. Rytmicznie kiwała łebkiem na bok. Oprócz laserów przy tej muzyce włączono światła imprezowe. Chase obrócił Everest. Serca dwójki szalały i przybliżyły pyszczki do siebie. Było cudownie. ' -Kocham Cię.- powiedział Chase. -Ja Ciebie też.- odpowiedziała Everest i pocałowała go w policzek. Mimo spokojnego oddechu, serca dwójki biły szybko z zachwycenia, oraz z miłości. 'Ryder przytulony do Katie wyglądali uroczo. Angus siedział z Juliet przy stole. ' -Tańczymy zaraz?- zapytała suczka stawiając łapy na jego nogach, oraz merdając ogonem. Chłopak posłał jej rozbawione spojrzenie i pogłaskał Juliet energicznie po głowie. -Pewnie! Chodźmy.- zasugerował i wstali od stołu. W tej chwili Spanielka Francuska postawiła łapy na jego brzuchu. -Tylko weźmy coś do picia.- dodał. Pokiwała głową. Odwrócili się na fotelach i akurat zobaczyli Arda i Tomirę w tańcu. '''Kugsha posłał jej pełne miłości spojrzenie jak i ona jemu. Podsunęła jedną z łap w bok. Po czym wziął ją i zaczęli się kręcić. Była zachwycona. I uśmiechnęła się do niego. Po czym zatrzymali się. Psiak wziął ją i pocałował. Z boku obok nich tańczyli Sage i Aurora. Owczarek Niemiecki położył swój pysk na barku suczki a ona na jego. Delikatnie w boki falowali. Biało- ruda sunia liznęła go w bok. W tłumie psiaków Vitto tańczył z Lady. Najpierw zrobiła spiralkę i lekko się oddaliła od niego, po czym ponowną spiralą wróciła do psa. Wstali od stołu. Akurat jej głowa spoczęła na jego klatce piersiowej i z całych sił liznęła go, jak pies liże swego właściciela. Od stołu Angus z jego suczką wstali od stołu. Mężczyzna robił młynek, a sunia będąca Spanielem Francuskim tańczyła ruchy z Hop Hop Boogie. Jedną łapę pociągnęła do tyłu, a potem zbliżyła się bokiem do pana. Zaśmiała się. Podrygiwali w miejscu. Sunia kręciła ogonem. Podskoczyła w powietrze i zderzyli się bokiem jak starzy dobrzy kumple. Spadając na ziemię, majestatycznie potrząsnęła głową. ''' -Jesteś moim najlepszym panem!- odpowiedziała w tańcu, kiedy przekładała łapę do przodu i posłała mu wdzięczne spojrzenie. -Nie ma za co! A Ty moim psem marzeń.- odpowiedział mężczyzna i kucnął. Sunia wtuliła głowę w jego garnitur, nosem wciągała znajomy i jakże ten kochany zapach. Merdała ogonem i czuła się mega szczęśliwie. Przymknęła oczy w zadowoleniu. A Angus pogłaskał ją posłał jej spojrzenie pełne miłości do swojej pupilki. Wstali. Suczka przygotowała dla niego niespodziankę. Przykucnęła i oderwała łapy od podłogi wskakując mu na ręce i liżąc po twarzy. -Och...Hah! - zaśmiał się. Sunia udała zadziorne spojrzenie. -Bo poleję kogoś wodą!- zaczęła się droczyć ze śmiechem. -Spróbuj psotniku! - udał bardzo surowego, ale na sam koniec wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem i suczka zeskoczyła i otrzepała futerko. ''Koniec muzyki. '' '''Crus szukała Frozen. Ze zmartwieniem szukała ją po sali. Podeszła do Tetradi. Valki oraz Talir. -Widziałyście Frozen?- spytała zmartwiona. Suczki pokiwały głową. -A co nie ma jej?- zapytała Malinois. -Nie.-odpowiedziała Crus. -To pomożemy Ci ją szukać.- zaoferowały się. Wyszły szybko z bazy zauważyły ją na drzewie. ' -Uff...-odetchnęła suczka rasy Gończy Węgierski. -FROZEN! CHODŹ! JUŻ POWINNO BYĆ PO!- zawołała. -Serio? Ugh...-wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o miłości. -Dobra schodzę. dopowiedziała. -Emm...dziewczyny.- zaczęła. -Tak Frozen?- zapytała Tetradi. -Mam dziwne przeczucie, że coś złego się stanie.- dodała suczka. Pies Grenlandzki zmarszczyła czoło jak i siostra Frozen oraz Cocker Spanielka w koszuli moro z Malinois. -W sensie jakiś atak?- spytała Valka. Gończy Węgierski pokiwała głową. Przygryzły wargi i poszły do bazy. '''Wchodząc ujrzały przy stanowisku Kiki. ' -Co ta poczwara tam robi?- syknęła Valka. -Nie mam pojęcia.- odpowiedziała Tetradi. '''Z głośników rozległa się muzyka: Początek muzyki: The Chainsmokers Closer. '' '''Pary nie rozstawały się. Twarde suczki wywróciły oczyma w grymasie i podeszły do stołu. W tym-czasie ' czule na parkiecie tańczyli Aldona z Kazimierzem. -Och, kocham Cię.- szepnęła suczka będąca Wilczakiem Saarloosa. -Ja Ciebie też. - skinął głową czule Northen Inuit Dog. Przy stole siedziała Pandora i wzięła kawałek pizzy. Dosiadł się do niej Eryk. Sunia wyczuwając jego obecność zarumieniła się. -C-Cześć.- powiedziała sunia rasy Goldador. -Hej.- przywitał się Boeder Terrier. -Bierzesz coś do jedzenia?- spytała. Psiak odpowiedział, iż tak. Dilara wycieńczona usiadły z Patty przy stoliku. Malinois wzięła swą ukochaną pizzę, a raczej placek pizzowy i posmarowała sosem czosnkowym i zjadła. Patty otworzyła tabliczkę czekolady bąbelkowej. Nim się obejrzały już kończyły. Nalały do misek colę. -Mmm...-rozmarzyły się. Obydwie sięgnęły jeszcze po Lays MAX'y paprykowe i chwilę usiadły. Werix sięgnęła łapką po popcorn. I oblizała się. Tymczasem na parkiecie pozostały same pary. Wtulone w siebie. Mishka była zachwycona tańcem a King obrócił ją. Oczy suni błysnęły. Wilk Kanadyjski posłał jej czułe spojrzenie. ' -Kocham Cię najdroższa.- powiedział. -AWW...Ja Ciebie też.- odparła Syberian Husky z kolorową grzywką. '''Wyglądali jakby byli świeżo zakochaną parą. Wkrótce na parkiet weszły inne pieski. Było dla nich to cudowne wrażenie. Nie wiadomo kiedy ale już była 22/:00! Psiaki były zdziwione. Lucy Jord zwinęła swój ogon w serce razem z ogonem jej narzeczonego, Maxa. Suczka. zarumieniła się. Heks przytulił się z Jessie i czule styknęli się nosami. ' -Dobrze, że mamy taką super rocznicę.- westchnęła Kelpie. -Owszem.- mruknął czule szary Gerberian Shepsky. '''Ernest tańczył z Snowy. Dwa pieski nie świadome swych uczuć, czuły się wniebowzięte. Victoria położyła łapki na barkach Gray'a i liznęła go. Carlie objął Lavię i zakręcili się razem. Pocałował ją i zaczęli podskakiwać, jakby grali w ich ukochaną grę Hop Hop Boogie. Nagle ' gdy Youki tańczyła z Rocky'm syknęła. Piesek spojrzał się na nią. ' -Co jest?!- zapytał przerażony. -S-Szczeniaki...one...AU! Się rodzą.- powiedziała i położyła się spazm bólu ją ogarnął. Kundelka twarz przejęły strach i radość. -YOUKI RODZI!! - wrzasnął na całą salę. Koniec muzyki. '' '''Psiaki stanęły. Do ustrojonej windy wbiegli medycy i założyli tylko swoje plecaki. ' -Nosze!- zarządziła Patty. Marshall skinął głową i pobiegł z całych sił na dwór, przejechał kartę po czytniku i rzucił ją w kąt. Skoczył do budy i wyjął z niej rozkładaną noszę, wraz z nią lampę. Wbiegł i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Podał suczce, jednak wywrócił się i styknął się z Laiką nosami. -Marshall, uważaj. Nic Ci nie jest?- spytała się zmartwiona Aidi i trąciła go noskiem. -Nic mi nie jest.- zaśmiał się nakrapiany Dalmatyńczyk. Rocky zaczął panikować. Sherda włączyła lampę i dzięki Bogu było miejsce przy ścianie. Ułożyły Youki. Kolejny spazm bólu wzdrygnął jej ciałem. Nagle usłyszeli huk. Rocky zemdlał. ' -Maska tlenowa!- zakomenderowała Strawberry. Sherda podała jej i nie długo potem ruda sunia, podobna do matki urodziła się. Mąż Lisicy ocknął się. -AUU!- zawyła sunia. Oczy miała utkwione w dal. Ziała mocno. -Moja mała! - szepnęła czule i wylizała go. Była bardzo podobny do niej, tyle, że ciemniejszy. Nagle zwinęła się z bólu i urodziła się psiak. Istna kopia ojca, tyle iż ciemniejsza. A tak to wypisz wymaluj on. Na sam koniec jeszcze jeden spazm wzdrygnął jej ciałem, niestety był najmocniejszy. Łzy spłynęły na materiał puchowego boa. I wyszła biała suczka. -Jakie imiona wybrałaś?- spytała się szaro- biała Border Collie. -Hmm....Samczyk będzie to Milty, suńka podobna do mnie, to Dazzie, a najmłodsza będzie zwać się Dahila .- skończyła mówić i na każde z nich skinęła ogonem. -Gratulujemy!- powiedziały chóralnie zgromadzone psiaki. Aurora merdała ogonem nagle skrzywiła się. -S-Są wspaniałe.- powiedział ze łzami w oczach psiak, po czym położył się obok niej. Wyglądały tak -Co Ci jest?- zapytał Viggo patrząc na przyjaciółkę. -Chyba rodzę.- odpowiedziała ledwo słyszalnym głosem i położyła się. '''Medycy doskoczyli do niej. ' -Coś miękkiego trzeba!- przygryzł wargę Kajtek. Jakby na zawołanie wybiegł Sage i przybiegł z kocykiem. Zrobili dla niej ,,gniazdko". Z oczami pełnymi łez, ogarnęły ją straszne bóle. Pierwszy spazm był największy. Sage nie wiedział co czuć, z jednej strony cieszył się, że będzie miał rodzinę i zostanie ojcem, z drugiej strony nie mógł oglądać bólów Aurory sprawiało mu to zbyt wielką przykrość. -To chłopczyk!- powiedział Matt podając malucha suni. -Piękny!- szepnęli świeżo upieczeni rodzice. -Będzie to Timmy.- dodała Kundelka. Wtem zagryzła wargi jednak nie trwało długo i przyszła na świat mała suczka. -Nazwijmy ją Cia.- zasugerował Owczarek Niemiecki o zielonych oczach. -GRATKI!- zamerdały psiaki. Ryder posłał medykom dumne spojrzenie. Pojechali na górę bazy by odstawić plecaki i by nowi rodzice oraz nowo narodzone dzieci mieli ciut ciszej. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kajtka 'Psiaki wróciły do zabawy. ' Rozdział 4 ''Początek muzyki: Purge Annoucment. Trap Remix. Minuta 0:26. '' '''Impreza była na całego a zmęczone Youki i Aurora poszły spać. Ich sen pilnowali Rocky oraz Sage. W ich oczach tyle było miłości. Na dole zaś Rex chcąc się popisać przechylił miskę i wypił gwałtownie. Ku jego niezadowoleniu żadna sunia nie zauważyła. Po robocie medycy w końcu mieli sposobność się odprężyć. ''Montaż zmienia się jak w kalejdoskopie. '''West z East’em przybijała piątki, lecz potem całują się i merdali ogonami. Esmeralda dotknęła swym noskiem nosa Stefana psiak się zarumieniła. Delgado rytmicznie skalali z Schantal. Patty z Dilarą skakały, a cola dodała im hiper- energii. Nora przybliża się do Ice’a a piesek ją liże w głowę. Ashira zatrzymuje się i całuje Bites’a. Martine wraz z Dolly tańczyły i zakręciły się na ogonach. ''Obraz wydaje się trząść. ''Talir z Tetradi przybijają piątkę, obok Malinois siedzi Balto i spogląda na nią. Justin z Honey opierają najpierw swoje głowy a potem wyskoczyli w powietrze i spadli dotykając swych nosów. Shiraz oparta o ścianę podrygiwała łapą, podszedł do niej Conrad i razem poszli na parkiet. Cloe próbowała z Vojtkiem swish swish tail dance. Pieskowi nie wychodziło, Owczarek Niemiecki zachichotała i polizała go. Play łapie Flurr i udaje że trzyma w pyszczku różę. Suczka zachichotała i zakręciła Labradora z całej siły, że wystrzelił mu mały płomyk. Psiak trochę był zły. Mickey z Sarah na zmianę łapali się z boku. A rudy piesek nawet pocałował zachowywaną Chinook. Clif podskakiwał z Amy, która zaczęła i tańczyć by też ciało poruszało się jej w boki. Piesek pocałował ją. Elise wykonywała z Riagiem shuffle dance. Była zachwycona. Marco był wniebowzięty przy nim Skye, tańcząc robiła salta w tył na sam koniec wylądowała mu na plecach. ' -Kocham Cię. - powiedział Pinczer Średni. - Ja Ciebie też. - dodała zakochana w swym mężu Cockapoo. Obi skakał jakby najadł się szaleju. Juka zachichotała, po czym gdy nikt nie patrzył wzięła go delikatnie za obroże i polizała po pyszczku. Psiak z aprobatą zamerdał ogonem. ''Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki The Chainsmokers Paris. '' '''Pieski co miały występować udały się na backstage z Casandrą i Aiden'em. Dwa pieski, które parę dni temu zostały parą idąc patrzyli się czule na siebie. Występujące psiaki skinęły w podziękowaniu głową. W tym czasie Aine i Adair zaczęli ze sobą tańczyć. Sunia posłała mu czułe spojrzenie. -Wiesz co Aine?- spytał Adair. -Tak?- zapytała Kunming Dog. -Jesteś zbyt piękna by być sama. - zaczął flirtować z suczką. -Och, a co jak powiem Ci, że mam kogoś na oku?- zapytała w takim samym tonie Aine. Psiak uśmiechnął się, jakby wiedział o kogo chodzi. Ares pochylił Delilah po czym obrócił nią. Sunia była zachwycona a jej serce biło z całych sił. To było dla niej jak w śnie. Po czym pocałował ją. ''' -Chcesz coś do picia?- zapytał Mastiff Tybetański. Biała Westie z radością pokiwała głowę. Podeszli do stołu gdzie razem Brooklyn i Volvo jedli ciastka i Gerberian Shepsky dała mu z jej pysia ciastko, które trzymała. -Można się dosiąść?- spytała siostra Sweetie. -Pewnie!- pokiwał głową Volvo. '''Dwie pary trzymały się razem za ogony. Kasumi ganiała jej ukochanego po sali gdy go złapała dotknęła jego noska łapką. Wilk przyjął pozycję do zabawy i ruszył za Labradorką. Gdy ją złapał dotknął swoim nosem jej. Savannah i Kaito wystrzelili konfetti, jedno z nich było bardzo długie i oplotło szyje dwóch psiaków, zarumienili się i polizali siebie. Colette była zachwycona tańcem z jej ukochanym. -Serce mi szaleje.- powiedziała śmiejąc się. -Czego?- zapytał Gerberian Shepsky. -Ta chwila, to, że mogę być z Tobą oraz nasze dzieci! Wszystko jest wspaniałe.- powiedziała Cavaneco dellking'charlEtna spaniel. -U mnie to samo.- odpowiedział z miłością Maximus. Nytrae zachwycona imprezą zawyła. Po czym zadała ukochanemu pytanie: -Pooglądamy później gwiazdy? -Pewnie, już Twoje oczy są dla mnie wystarczające, ale skoro tak chcesz to i dla Ciebie w ogień.- udzielił odpowiedzi Phoenix. Dwa Owczarki Niemieckie pocałowały się. Zziajana Timber usiadła i razem z Kaiden'em poczęstowali się jedzeniem. Stabyhound zachichotała gdy zobaczyła okruchy po chipsach na nosie jej chłopaka. I zlizała je. Axe wyszedł z backstage'u i ,,porwał" Zuzię do tańca. Husky zaśmiała się serdecznie i tańcząc z mixem Dingo oraz Owczarka Niemieckiego pocałowała go. Victoria kręciła się z Gray'em i gdy nagle zatrzymali się bo wpadli w nich Scott, Scotty, Mufin, Maxis i Miley, Victoria wylądowała głową na klatce piersiowej Gray'a i polizała go, zaś ich dzieci. Ich syn dotknął nosa jego dziewczyny, będącej Pieskiem Księżycowym, a Mufin styknęła się nosami z synem Colette i Maximusa. Milena spożywała wspólną pizzę z pieskiem. Oraz zjedli ciastko w kształcie serca po czym przytulili się do siebie. ' ''Koniec muzyki. '' '''Zdziwione pieski zatrzymały się. Pary były zawiedzione, mimo to blisko siebie, a twarde suczki bardzo dużą sprawiło im to radość. ' -Co jest?- zapytała Altrona zdziwiona Kasha. -Pieski z Psiego Patrolu!- zawołał Ryder. - Zapraszam Was na występy! Najpierw zobaczycie LUCY JORD, ELISE, KENSHI, GRACJĘ, MUSICĘ i FUKSIĘ! Po nich będzie drużyna S-U-Z-S, a kiedy wystąpią odpalamy fajerwerki! Zaczynamy! 'Światła zgasły. Na scenie pojawiły się ledwo widoczne cienie suczek. Miały na sobie odbierające dech suknie a do nich przy barkach doczepione pióra. Reflektory się włączyły. Pierwsza zaczęła Lucy. Miała suknię w kolorze fioletowym, i brokat w tym kolorze. Miała grubsze kreski w makijażu. Tak jak i inne sunie. ' Początek muzyki karaoke Sad Song You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky With you, I'm alive Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide 'Reflektor przekierowuje się na Elise i wychodzi. ' So stop time right here in the moonlight 'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes 'Następnie występuje Gracja. Dla piesków występ już był czarujący. Tchy zaparły im w piersiach. ' Without you, I feel broke Like I'm half of a whole Without you, I've got no hand to hold Without you, I feel torn Like a sail in a storm Without you, I'm just a sad song I'm just a sad song ',,Pałeczkę" przechwyciła Musica. Amber przed występem wzięła kamerę bliżej sceny. Psiaki nie miały słów. ' With you, I fall It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall With you, I'm a beautiful mess It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge 'Następnie zaczęła śpiewać Fuksia. Ekipa Psiego Patrolu miała otwarte oczy ze zdumienia. ' So stop time right here in the moonlight 'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes 'Nagle złączyły głosy i brzmiało jak cudowna pieśń. ' Without you, I feel broke Like I'm half of a whole Without you, I've got no hand to hold Without you, I feel torn Like a sail in a storm Without you, I'm just a sad song You're the perfect melody The only harmony I wanna hear You're my favourite part of me With you standing next to me I've got nothing to fear Without you, I feel broke Like I'm half of a whole Without you, I've got no hand to hold Without you, I feel torn Like a sail in a storm Without you, I'm just a sad song Without you, I feel broke Like I'm half of a whole Without you, I've got no hand to hold Without you, I feel torn Like a sail in a storm Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song Koniec muzyki. '' '''Psiaki nagrodziły ich występ gromkimi brawami. Sunie złożyły ukłon. Na scenę wskoczyła drużyna S-U-Z-S, reflektory wyłączyły się i widać było laserowe światło. ' Początek muzyki: House Party DJ Antoine '' '''Najpierw wystąpiła Choco. Falistym ruchem przerzuciła się na jeden bok, potem na drugi. Tristanowi serce zabiło mocniej. Zrobiła salto w przód, wstała. Potem wystąpiła Shina, zrobiła mostek postawiła rytmicznie łapy. Zrobiła salto w tył, potem kolejne. Nina weszła na scenę i energicznymi ruchami wykonała swoją część tańca. Axe był kolejny cofnął się, po czym wykonał swoją część występu, był bardzo płynny w ruchach tak jak i reszta piesków. Philip miał czapkę odwrócą do tyłu, skacząc i tańcząc, po czym robiąc salta powoli ustawiał dwa rzędy piesków, które były na wiza wi siebie. Nora między nimi zatańczyła, i przeskakiwała z przednich łap na tylne, przechodząc do części hip- hopowej. Ze sceny delikatnie buchnęła mgiełka światła zwróciły się i z wyjeżdżonego podestu psiaki zobaczyły Suzanne. Wzięła jedną łapę do przodu, grupa powtarzała ruchy liderki. Potem druga. Tylne łapy ciągle były w użyciu i nie odpoczywały, zbliżali się do końca sceny. I powtarzali mistrzowskie ruchy Suzanne. Border Collie zbliżyła się do jej męża ,,wyminęli" swoje ciała w miejscu. Z boków gruchnęły wielkie race fontanny. I zaczęli coraz bardziej naciskać na podłogę swymi czterema łapami. Psiaki przy muzyce zaczęły znów tańczyć, i oglądali także scenę, działo się pozytywne szaleństwo. Malcolm już nie siedział przy konsoli, ale skakał wraz z jego córką oraz Tashą. Suczki i pieski zaczęli naśladować ruchy psów na scenie, innym wychodziło to lepiej drugim ciut gorzej. Pary były zachwycone i sobą oraz ich występującymi przyjaciółmi. Podskakiwali i tańczyli w tym samym momencie, co przypominało falę z perspektywy np. psich DJ'ów falę. Na sam koniec uniosły łapy w górę i wszystko wydawało się mega. Szczeniaczki utworzyły własne kółeczko i w środku niego każde z nich robiło swój występ. Maluchy chętnie oglądały. Avie postanowiła wyjść pierwsza, po siostrze była Male a potem wszystkie szczeniaki bardzo chciały być następne. Nagle w zatrzymali się w różnych pozach tancerze grupy i muzyka zamilkła. ' ''Koniec muzyki, około 1:30. '' -BRAWO DLA PIOSENKAREK I WAS!!- krzyknęły chórem pieski. '''Tancerze skłonili się. Wtem Ryder pokazał, że za minutę północ! Delgado szybko doskoczyła do windy, informując Sage'a, Aurorę, Youki i Rocky'ego by zeszli na chwilę, bo zaraz fajerwerki. Bobi zgłosił się, że w tym czasie popilnuje nowo narodzonych maluchów. Amber wyleciała pierwsza z kamerą. Niara usadowiła się obok Arrby' i polizali się. Rossita oparła głowę na Stefanie. Inne pary usiadły w najbardziej dogodnych dla nich miejscach by super by byli blisko siebie i mieć mega widok. Gerberian Shepsky będąca reżyserką ustawiła drugą kamerę przy drzewie aby zostały nagrane psiaki. Doleciała szybko do Vigga. -JUŻ BĘDZIE ODLICZANIE!- podskoczyła Nani i posłała Bekterowi podekscytowane spojrzenie. Mieli ogony blisko siebie. Angel odpaliła zapałkę i trzymała blisko ustawionych odpowiednio i przygotowanych fajerwerków. -DZIESIĘĆ! DZIEWIĘĆ! OSIEM! SIEDEM! SZEŚĆ PIĘĆ! CZTERY! TRZY! DWA! JEDEN!- mówiły chóralnie. -NOWY ROK! Jak na zawołanie z całej Zatoki Przygód rozległy się huki fajerwerków i widać było je wszystkie. Angel podpaliła lont i szybko uciekła. W górę wystrzeliło tyle fajerwerków, że brak słów. Odgłos przypominał strzelanie na wojnie karabinem maszynowym, tylko bardziej były to fajerwerkowe zabarwienie. Pokaz zapierał dech w piersiach. Psiaki nawet na tą chwilę wstrzymały oddech. Minęła minuta i dopiero pokaz skończył się. Każde każdemu złożyło sobie życzenia. I dopiero po tym weszli do bazy. Malcolm włączył muzykę, ale nie stał przy konsoli. Początek muzyki Martin Garrix Wizard. '' '''Otworzono szampany. Korki latały pod sufitem. Truskawkowe szampany lały się do misek. Psiaki merdały ogonami. Angela gdy skończyła pić pojechała windą na samą górę. Muzyka była niewiele cichsza na górze. Jeszcze gdzieś fajerwerki strzelały, ale nie tak obficie jak w pierwszych minutach Nowego Roku. Wyszła drzwiami na balkonik. Jej uwagę przykuły cienie od strony lasu. Słychać było wycie. Lecz za pomocą wzroku zobaczyła zmierzającą w stronę bazy Watahę Midnight, bandę Bone'a i stado Urazy. ' -O NIE!- powiedziała i szybko zjechała na dół. -RYDER! URAZA! MIDNIGHT! BONE! IDĄ NA BAZĘ!- wydyszała. Pieski zamarły. Ryder przemówił: -Szczeniaki i delikatniejsze suczki nie zdolne do wali i starsze pieski takie jak Bobi, na górę musimy na tamtym poziomie zablokować windę gdy dojadą. SZYBKO. Do windy wskoczyły delikatne suczki oraz szczenięta. Nie były zachwycone. Aurora i Youki szybko wzięły swoje maleństwa w koc na półpiętrze i ruszyli dalej. Dotarli na górę. Przyniesiono im trochę napojów i jedzenia. Zablokowali windę. W samą porę bo do bazy wślizgnęli się wrogowie. Początek muzyki Phantom Power Music Sweet Revange '' '''Pieski utworzyły koło bojowe. W oczach Midnight lśnił triumf. ' -ATAK!- zarządziła. Z boków wyskoczyły jej wilki, po nich Uraza z jej stadem a na końcu...banda Bone'a. Drake zdziwił się. Luga doskoczyła do Natalie. Tamta wyskoczyła walnęła tamtą tylnymi łapami w głowę. Wściekła Amstaffka kłapnęła zębami. Wściekły Rottweiler skoczył na nią. Wyszarpała się, ale oba psy zadały sobie ranę. Tetradi z całych sił walnęła w bok Evil, zaskoczona suczka upadła lecz po chwili tarzały się po ziemi. Gdzieś w oddalił zaryczał lampart i miał skoczyć w stronę Rydera, przed bruneta wyskoczył Lygrys i potężną łapą uderzył przeciwnika zostawiając mu szramę na pysku. Z każdych stron lała się krew. Flurr nie czekając weszła w stan Avatara. Jeden z atakujących został podesłany pod sufit i wyrzucony z bazy. Midnight chciała zajść z tyłu Kashę. ''' -UWAŻAJ! - krzyknął Blue Bay Shepard i skoczył na wilczycę. Próbowała ugryźć Altrona. -Ty...-powiedziała cicho Kasha. Odbiła łapy od ziemi, oczy zaszły jej na zielono i wydobywała się łuna. Z impetem dwie samice odleciały do tyłu. Tundra Amerykańska nie dawała za wygraną a jej Furia zwiększała się. -ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE!- szarpała się biała wadera. Kasha nie zwracała uwagi. -O...nie wiedziałam, że oprócz Vitani Psi Patrol jest zdesperowany by przygarniać eksperyment.-Atakująca sunia zamarła na te słowa. Midnight uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. Nagle z użyciem swoich sił 22, zaatakowała! Przypierając ją do ściany. Wilczyca gryzła ją w bark, lecz zdawało się, że sunię to nie rusza. Użyła swojej super- siły. Posyłając liderkę watahy na ścianę. Szybko się ocknęła tamta i doskoczyła do Kashy. Suczka eksperyment odwinęła się oraz posłała w nią wiatr. -Naprawdę? A bez mocy umiesz walczyć?- zadrwiła czerwonooka wilczyca. -*SNARL* - warknęła. '''Valka wyciągnęła szpadę. Zaszły ją z każdej strony wilki Midnight. Uśmiechnęła się. -I co piracie? Pułapka!- zadrwił jeden z nich. -Hmmm...nie!- odpowiedziała tajemniczo Pies Grenlandzki. Wybiła się w powietrze i walnęła go łapami w głowę. Szpadą przeciągnęła po barku. Reszta warknęła i skoczyła do niej. -VALKA! - krzyknął Kieł wskakując jednemu na plecy wgryzając się. Uraza zaryczała i zaatakowała Gray'a. Przeturlali się po podłodze. Pies wgryzł się w jej łapę. I kiedy zabrała jedną z nich tylnymi łapami uderzył ją w brzuch. Uwalniając się a zarazem uderzając z całą siłą w bok lamparcicy. ''' -BRACIE! - przeraził się Dylan i nie długo potem był przy nim. Obaj zadali Urazie rany, ta zaś wyminęła ich i przeszła do ataku na Hutcha. Rottweiler padł. Wydając pufnięcie. Ale zaraz dobył się sił. Wyślizgnął się spod Lamparcicy. ''Koniec muzyki. '' '''Phoenix wiedział, że potrzebują zaatakować ich jak rok temu. -PIESKI! DO MNIE!- zawołał. Psiaki nie chętnie przerwały walkę. Krew spływała po nich strugami. Jednak utworzyły szyk bojowy. Początek muzyki: Sad Piano Music- The Last Battle -MUSIMY RAZ NA ZAWSZE IM POKAZAĆ, ŻE NIE BĘDĄ NAS ATAKOWAĆ! NIE PODDAMY SIĘ! JESTEŚMY PSIM PATROLEM! A TERAZ POKAŻEMY IM, CO NAPRAWDĘ ZNACZYMY! - mówił Owczarek Niemiecki z chustą na szyi. Chase spojrzał na Phoenix'a, drugi pies skinął głową w stronę kapitana drużyny. -ATAK!- zawołał Chase. Psiaki skoczyły. Członkowie bandy Bone'a prychnęli z pogardą. Zagrodzili drogę Patty. Dilara mocno zahamowała, Łajka radziła sobie świetnie, jednak zobaczyła idącego przycupniętego...Bone'a. Głosy się wyciszają. '' ''Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Ice of Phoenix '' '''Przepchała się przez tłum. Drogę jej zagrodził Lampart. Z wściekłością skoczyła ku jego szyi, nie miała czasu na to i kiedy ranny zakasłał wymknęła się. Nie wiedziała, że z innego końca biegnie Roger. I kiedy Buldog Angielski skoczył w powietrze by zadać ostateczny cios, dwa Malinois uderzyły go w bok. Patty odwróciła się i zauważyła Roger'a i Dilarę gryzących się z psem. Chciała im pomóc, jednak Sundysc zagrodził jej drogę. Martine zaganiała dwa lamparty w pułapkę.' Głosy słychać normalnie. '' -I? Nie męczycie się?- spytała sarkastycznie biegnąc. Zziajani tylko wyprężyli łapy z pazurami. Saluki zatrzymała się, wtedy wyskoczyli Athena z Kazimierzem. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Kazimierza '''Carlie mimo, krwi spływając z rozcięcia na czole nie dawał za wygraną.' -TO ZA LAVIĘ! ZA MOJE SZCZENIĘTA! - mówił walcząc z jednym z lampartów. -ZA VICTORIĘ! MOJE DZIECI!- krzyknął Gray i skoczył na nowego zastępcę złej Lamparcicy. Wgryzł się mu w bok. -A TO ZA COLETTE! I MOJE MALUCHY!- wrzasnął wściekły Maximus uderzając atakującą Stacy z bandy Bone'a. Wywrócił ją. Zachłysnęła się powietrzem. I daremnie próbowała się wyrwać. Aine odbiła się od ściany, w górę skoczyła Luga, Juliet posłała w nią strumień wody. Kunming Dog skinęła w podziękowaniu. Do nich doskoczył Hierran Wolfdog. I razem ruszyli w środek walki. Barnim wgryzł się jednemu z lampartów w łapę, do psiaka dołączył Ardo. A Kazimierz uderzył mieczem. Midnight wyślizgnęła się Kashy i skoczyła w stronę Angel. Sunia wykonała unik odbijając się od windy, serce Will'a ogarnęło przerażenie i skoczył jej na ratunek. Odbił się łapami, lądując na plecach białej wadery. ' -Biegnij!- poprosił, jednak Angel nie posłuchała. Kłapiąc wściekle szczęką wyrwała się i chciała zaskoczyć Killer. W ułamku sekundy czarna samica wykonała unik. I stała w milczeniu. -ZDRAJCA! TRZYMAMY SIĘ Z WILKAMI NIE PSAMI!- syknęła biała wilczyca. I Killer zaatakowała ją. '''Delgado nie opadała z sił. Mimo to pić jej się chciało, zatem zahamowała i wgryzła się w szyję lamparta. Oblizała pysk zostawiając go na podłodze. Do suni doskoczył Sage. Jego serce szalało, adrenalina sięgała zenitu. Chciał bronić swojej rodziny. Gdy zobaczył kulejącego Bone'a nie czekając przyszpilił go do ziemi, obaj potoczyli się aż pod stoły zostawiając sobie głębokie rany. ' -ZA ARI! NIE ZABIJESZ JEJ ANI SZCZENIĄT!- warczał Owczarek Niemiecki, o zielonych oczach. I odrzucił z impetem lidera bandy. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Twelve Titans Music - Bound by Purpose -TIMBER!- krzyknął Kaiden. Widząc jak z obłędem w oczach Uraza stoi przy niej, z głowy Stabyhound sączyła się krew. Zaskoczył atakującą, wgryzając się jej z wściekłością w szyję. Strząsnęła go, a on uderzył głową w ścianę. Do oczy Tiger Belle napłynęły łzy. Podbiegła do pieska. 'Wrogowie piesków, coraz bardziej obrywali. Amy kucnęła kiedy Stacy skoczyła do niej. Uderzyła tamtą w brzuch. Clif nie mógł dopuścić by stało coś się jego żonie. Przedarł się i pomógł jej wstać. ' -Dzięki.- powiedziała skacząc w bitwę, on za nią. Lir postanowiła pomóc wraz z Chris'em. Iwan złapał Bandita za kark, wściekły strzepnął go z siebie. Niestety zmierzał w stronę walczących Cloe z Misty. Vojtek i Xander nie zważali na biegnące za nimi łapy wrogów i pomogli im. -Dzięki. - uśmiechnęły się do ich chłopaków. Tomisa miała plan zaatakować Mid. Zaczęły walczyć ze sobą, turlając się po ziemi. -AUUU!- zawyła bojowo Midnight. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Cloe. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki Vindsvept Distant. '' '''Odgłosy walki były straszne. Suczki mające partnerów siedziały zmartwione i smutne. Wycie i ryki przyprawiały o dreszcze. Tomira w misce składała zioła na opatrunki. Pomagała jej Cleo. ' -Wszystko będzie ok.- próbowała pocieszyć jej BFF. -Wiem, ale...ech.- westchnęła ciężko Tomira. Mira spała niespokojnie obok Riverdale'a. -Wszystko jest nie tak.- dodała przez łzy. Pyszczek Cleo zasmucił się. I trąciła ją na pocieszenie głową. -Pomóc Ci?- spytała Victoria przybitym głosem, popatrzyła jak jej szczeniaczki siedzą pod kocami przerażone, to jeszcze bardziej przybiło ją. -Ok. - pokiwały dwie siedzące sunie głowami. -MY TEŻ!- ozwały się głosy innych suń. Aldona znosiła zioła, Kiltt szykowała miski. Aurora mieszała przy swoim legowisku. Księżyc wpadał przez okna. Najgorsze był to, że w całym pomieszczeniu oprócz światła księżycowego nie było innego. Sherda siedziała z Youki, robiąc opatrunki. Szaro- biała Border Collie myślała ciągle o Jack'u, czy będzie bezpieczny. Youki zaś o Rocky'm. -AUUU!- rozległo się wycie. Annie struchlała, zaczęła się trząść. Linda lekko wywróciła oczyma. 'Mimo to było przytulnie i ciepło. Niektóre suczki spały zmęczone. Astro zaś szykowała napoje dla rannych. Mja podawała suni ich psie miski. A Noemi nuciła pod nosem piosenkę, niosąc w pysiu wodę utlenioną. Drover kończył układać posłania. Niara nie mogła dołączyć do Arrby'ego, gdyż chciała przypilnować ich szczeniąt. Sunset próbowała z wszystkich sił uśpić jej siostrzeńców oraz własne szczenięta. Laika robiła miejsce dla rannych, a Alaska ustawiała gotowe miski. ' -Chcemy, by nasi tatusiowie byli w porządku. - zasmuciły się szczeniaczki. -Będą...prawda mamo? - udzieliła odpowiedzi Kundzia, i skierowała wzrok na matkę. Posłała jej czułe spojrzenie, jednak widać było zmartwienie. -Tak.- odpowiedziała. -Widzicie.- chciała pocieszyć Elżbietka. 'Pandora skuliła ogon i pisnęła. Pocieszyła ją Valixy. Została na górze by w razie czego bronić ich. Sally nie spokojnie przebierała łapami. ' -''Ziewanie''. Spać mi się chce, ale chce zobaczyć czy tata jest ok.- ziewnęła Prima. -Mi też.- ziewnęła Rainbow. -Dacie radę.- chciał zmotywować Rainstorm. Mishka owinęła ogonem swoje dwa nie śpiące szczeniaki. -Może weźmiemy tych ciężko rannych?- zasugerowała Roxy. Jej siostra Inez pokiwała głową, udając się do windy. Podążyła za nią Lavia. -Idę z Wami.- oznajmiła Everest. -Wracajcie szybko.- poprosiła Snowy. I trąciła matkę pyskiem. Obok młodej Gerberian Shepsky podeszła Rossita i włączyła przycisk aktywujący windę. Zjechały na dół. Zauważyły parę piesków potrzebujących pomocy. -Co tu robicie?- zapytała Slend, przybiegając do nich. -Weźmiemy ciężko rannych.- odpowiedziała szybko Bolończyk. -Ja popilnuje! - zaoferowała się Thunder. Za sunią Owczarek Niemiecki podążył Smav. -Chyba nie będziesz robiła tego sama. - powiedział i polizał ją po mordce. 'Everest zamarło serce widząc Kaiden'a przy ścianie. Wzięła syna na plecy i zaniosła go do windy. ' Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: Gortoz a ran. '' -O widzę, że mamy tu słabiznę!- zakpił głos. Husky odwróciła się i zobaczyła Bandita. -HEJ ZOSTAW JĄ I ZNAJDŹ RÓWNYCH SOBIE!- krzyknęła Werix i położyła psa na łopatki, dając sygnał by Everest miała biec. Kiedy tak biegła wpadła na kogoś poczuła najukochańszy zapach...Chase! Psiak wyglądał na zmartwionego jej obecnością, lecz jej spojrzenie odpowiadało, że przyszła po rannych. Piesek polizał ją w głowę i ogonem przywołał starszego brata suni. -Everest, chodź pomogę Wam.- oznajmił stanowczo Snowstorm i oglądając się do tyłu odszedł z młodszą siostrą. '''Kiedy Inez szła po kolejnego z rannych. Skoczył do niej zastępca bandy Bone'a. Zdziwiona podniosła łapę i cofnęła się. ' -Jakieś ostatnie słowa?- zapytał okrutnym głosem. Kiedy kończył mówić brązowo- jasno-czarna kulka walnęła go. To był...Marsy! -Avanti jest cała?- spytał podczas szarpaniny w wrogiem. Collie z farbowaną grzywką pokiwała głową. Malinois rozpromienił się. 'Night pomogła taskać na górę ranną Tomisę. Slend z Cayo im towarzyszyła. W końcu wjechali na górę. I winda została zablokowana na dół, by nie zjechać będąc na górze. Adair szamotał się z wrogiem. Psiaki z co miały wziąć ciężko ranne psiaki były na górze. Szybko do nich doskoczyła pomóc i zaczęli nakładać bandaże. Tomira była zmartwiona, że coś stało się jej siostrze. A Briana pomagała bratu jej męża. ' * Zmiana sceny znaczek Lavii. '''Trzy psie waleczne serca skoczyły i zadały rany. Buldog doskoczył do Rubble'a jednak psiakowi pomogła Coral. Rubble skinął w podziękowaniu głową. Rocky i Eco zwalczali kolejnych wrogów. Ares pomógł Delilah i dwa psiaki mimo krwi, spływającej walczyły nie ugięcie. W końcu zauważyli jak Bone'a gada z Urazą, tamta pokiwała głową i powiedziała coś Mid. Biała wilczyca nie była zachwycona. Jednak zawołała: -ODWRÓT! ODWRÓT! Viki i Harry przybili piątki i pocałowali się. Udali się na górę. Marshall szybko wziął działka wodne i zmywał krew. Ofertę pomocy złożyła Deve z Danger. Nie długo potem wjechali na górę. Danger osunęła się na Arisona, piesek zlizał trochę krwi z niej. ' ''Koniec muzyki Rozdział 5 '''Kiedy drzwi windy otworzyły się wiele suczek wyskoczyło do swoich ukochanych a oni do nich, pocałowali się. A szczeniaki ruszyły do rodziców merdając ogonkami. Jednakże wiele z nich było rannych. Everest czuwała przy Kaiden'ie razem z Timber, jednak gdy tylko zobaczyła Chase'a zerwała się z łap -Och Chase! Tak się martwiłam!-powiedziała sunia przez łzy -Ja też!-powiedział piesek i przytulił żonę. -Kaiden jeszcze się nie obudził? -Nie...-zaskomlała Everest Timber wtuliła pyszczek w futro partnera. Po jej lśniącym brązowym futrze pierwszy raz poleciały łzy. -Czy on się obudzi?-spytała ledwie mówiąc Stabyhound -Miejmy taką nadzieję -powiedziała Patty, na pyszczku malowało jej się współczucie. -Jak bardzo chciałabym mu teraz wszystko opowiedzieć. Powiedzieć jak bardzo go kocham!-wydała z siebie żałosny krzyk Timber. Pieski posmutniały na widok leżącego Kaiden'a. Nagle ogon pieska lekko zaczął się poruszać. -Ja Ciebie też Kocham Timber... -KAIDEN!-krzyknęła Stabyhound i pocałowała go. Pieski bardzo się ucieszyły, nagle Patty wyszła z bazy razem z Dilarą. Wyszły na lekki pagórek i położyły się na nim -Wiesz co...w sumie Roger nie jest taki zły...-powiedziała Patty i na chwilę zapadła cisza. -HAHAHHAHAHAHAH!-buchnęły śmiechem obydwie sunie. -Och kocham twoje poczucie humoru!-powiedziała Dilara. -Hah. Tak bardzo dziękuję, że mam Ciebie!-powiedziała Łajka i przytuliła Przyjaciółkę. -Ja też! Nagle do nich podeszli ich uczniowie -Patty jak myślisz co przyniesie nowy rok?-spytała bawiąc się z Lea'ą Billy. -Nie wiem, ale wiem jedno. Czeka nas wiele nowych przygód-powiedziała Łajka. Obraz zaczął pokazywać całą zatokę przygód. Nagle obraz się ściemnia KONIEC Galeria New Years Eve Party tittle card.PNG Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Odcinek 26 Kategoria:Odcinki 26 Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Blueye Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Alexis Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Nani Kategoria:Silence Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Corrlie Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Ernest Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Mady Kategoria:Prima Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Werix Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Honey Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Choco Kategoria:Tristan Kategoria:Adair Kategoria:Aine Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:East Kategoria:West Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Tayro Kategoria:Faith Kategoria:Nick Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Chaaya Kategoria:Poppy Kategoria:Mbawa Kategoria:Saitina Kategoria:Blommy Kategoria:Chiron Kategoria:Angel Kategoria:Cody Kategoria:Kendra Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Uno Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Rita Kategoria:Marlet Kategoria:Majla Kategoria:Kaira Kategoria:Aro Kategoria:Hannah Kategoria:Buddy Kategoria:Rose Kategoria:Juliet